Daddy's Sweet Little Girl
by BlissofanAngel
Summary: "I don't remember how I got this way, why are these dark rings around my eyes? Have I cried a lot? My mommy sleeps all the time in a pod, why won't she wake up? My father….my daddy, where is he? Why did he never come back home?" T for language.
1. Chapter 1:The lost child

**~Daddy's Sweet Little Girl~**

**Based in the Archie after Scourge, Fiona and the Destructix prison break out which means I am assuming that they ALL made it out. The plot just popped up into my head I DO NOT KNOW WHY but hey what can I say.**

**FionaXScourge Flying FrogXOC(I know he is a lunatic leave me alone) Dr. FinitevusXOC**

**Shellia Python, Age: 20 Species: Python-Snake, personality: A bit of insanity well maybe not a little bit probably more than half. she can be a seductive but only to men she shows interest in. She has no children and doesn't plan on having any anytime soon. Shellia's venom can be deadly to mobians, humans, and overlanders(which is what eggman is) alike especially when she is angry. She will not allow anyone to mess with and get away with including family and friends. She lost all her family(not her people) to the egg grape chambers some were even robotizied. She was experiemented on as a egg giving her the ablility to use fire at will which when she gets angry enough the tip of her tail sets on fire.**

**Finnie(Real name will not be disclosed till later) Age: 6, Species: Echidna Personality: She has little or no memory of her past just of her mother and father. She looks to have a sad deamenor but a kind and bubbly personality. She always has her pink and purple chao with her. Since she can not find her father and her mother is unable to take care of her she is in the care of Shellia who protect that child with her life. Finnie is quiet and placent until spoken too she also sometimes tell things about her 'Aunt' Shellia to those she believes her 'Aunt' trust.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The lost child<strong>

_A young pink echidna looked out the window at the full moon that brightened the that she was wiped yet another set of tears from her crystal purple eyes. She had been crying for the past 2 hours her eyes had dark rings around them from the nights before crying. _

"_Daddy, where did you go?" she cried as the door of her room cracked open and an older pink echidna walked looked in sadden to see her daughter so hurt. _

_The little pink echidna continued to sob as her the older pink echidna took her in her arms. "Dear, please." Was all the older echidna could say hugging the little girl tighter. _

"_But, mommy….where…" was all the little echidna could get out as her mother shushed her. _

"_Shhh, shhh, shhh, baby please." She said shushing the child when she heard a loud blast. _

"_Mom!" she heard four young voices yell. She immediately picked up her female child and ran out of the room to find four red echidna males running toward her all the same age as the female. _

"_What is it? What happened?" she yelled as they all crowded toward her after hearing another ground shaking boom and screaming like no horror movie. _

"_Momma, there is big, long balloons in the sky." One of the boys yelled looking to his mother, fear presented in his violent eyes. _

"_Yeah, they blow up the neighbor's house we have to get out of here!" as another yelled him and his brothers took their mothers free hand and ran for the back door as the long, big balloon shot a beam and destroyed their home. _

_Their mother began to lead her boys still clutching tightly to her daughter. Trying to make her way to the exit of the city set a blaze she ran into other echidna's trying to escape the mayhem. She happened to look to the side and see an echidna get shoot with a beam and disappear screaming as she did. _

_The mother was terrified she had no clue of what just happened but she had to get her and her children away from here. "Boy's keep up with me!" she yelled as they did as they were told. _

_They were almost there when a robot stepped in the way blocking the echidna's from escaping. "Ah, ah, ah." It said shooting echidnas and making them disappear as the other ones immediately turned and ran the other way. The mother made her daughter clutch hold to her tightly grabbing two of her son's hands as they grabbed their brothers and ran for dear life more echidna's disappearing as the robots chased after them. _

_He shoot a beam hitting one of her boys, who had let go as soon as he was hit much to her and his siblings horror. "Wolf!" one of the brothers yelled mother screamed as she continued to run. The younger girl echidna watched as the thing continued its pursuit on them and the others. Building around them were being destroyed some collapsing killing the citizens inside them and those running by them. _

_The little girl began to cry but then her eyes popped up again as she heard the scream of another of her brothers who was shoot by the beam. "Bru…Brut." She said quietly beginning to tremble uncontrollably. The mother began to cry harder as the machine shoot a third son. The little girl stared in her brothers eye's as he disappeared also before her. "Contol." She said quietly as more tears streamed down her face she wanted to close her eyes but she couldn't. _

_The mother only had two children left what was she to do. The last boy began to get tired but kept running because she refused to let go of his hand but the robot would do it for her. Everything went in slow motion for the little girl as she watched her last brother, her last twin disappeared before her. "Fin." She said as her mother turned reaching out to her boy._

"_Mom!" he yelled as they, too, were separated from one another. _

"_Nooooooo!" the mother yelled as she fell to her knees clutching to her daughter sobbing. The machine showing no sympathy towered over her pointing the gun at her as he shoot her and her daughter too. _

The sky was dark, darker than on a normal night and the thunder was so loud that it made the ground shake. Lying on bed of a hut was a young female echidna. Her eyes looked heavy and were completely dark rings around them to which she didn't know why. She didn't jump nor flinch from the loud boom of thunder just slowly raised to a sitting up form in her bed. The little echidna began to tremble she did this at all times except when she slept she didn't know why she trembled so much but her entire body shook as if she was cold or afraid. She climbed her trembling form out of bed leaving her little room not much was in it just her bed, a dresser with her clothing, a night lamp and a little area for her pink chao who hadn't waken from the loud thunder. She had sad violet eyes but they still showed the innocent of a child, and long pink dreads and purple hair almost touched the ground

She walked only a little ways down the hall and opened the door. A female python sat at a table reading a map, "Damn, where is he?" she growled punching the table then she turned around looking to the little trembling echidna, who now had her hands together and placed in front of her mouth. The python smiled warmly at the echidna.

"Now, what are you doing up so late?" the boa asked making her way to the child and then bending down her form to where her face was in front of the child's face.

The little girl smiled even though her demeanor looked sad her heart was kind. She moved her hands from in front of her mouth "I just woke up, Auntie Shellia." She said moving her hands back in front of her mouth.

The python known as Shellia only moved the trembling echidnas long bangs from in front of her face. "You may sleep with me tonight then." She said taking the little girls hand which it made the boa tremble, showing just how hard she trembled but she could see perfectly.

The python placed the echidna child on her bed. Then tied her long red hair into a ponytail placed on top of her head then tied a scarf around her head. The boa had yellow and white scales, she had green eyes that made a man fall for her seduction, she wear a tank top but her lower body remained uncovered, she had a long tail which used to tower over others, some others, and she had two tattoos on her each arm the design of fire wrapping her arms and stopping at her shoulders.

"Aunt Shellia, why did you punch the table?" The child asked looking to the boa as she climbed into the bed and wrapped her arms around the child like a mother would do.

"I was upset." She said rubbing the child's hair.

"Oh." She said her eyes beginning to drop. Every time the boa played in the young child's hair she felt a familiar comfort that put her to sleep. "Will..(yawning)..momma ever wake back up?" the child asked as the boa only pulled her closer seeing she was falling asleep.

"Yes, she will." She said as the child finally let her eyes close and let her body rest.

The python glanced to the stasis pod holding an older female echidna, her fur pink, her dreads had grown to the to the point they touched the pods floor but her eyes were closed as if she was asleep which she was and the python couldn't figure out how to wake her. She sighed in sadness, "Don't worry Will-Na I will find someone and restore you…." She said looking down to the child.

"And Finnie." The last of her thoughts as she let herself rest.

Shellia groaned to the sunlight of the morning she had to go out and get her and Finnie some breakfast and other food, Finnie knew how to eat up things, especially sweets. But she is only six what can she do.

The python got up from the bed slowly so she would not wake the child echidna. She untied her hair and let it fall down letting it cover most of her back and touch her hips. The python began her usual routine starting with her shower, brushing her teeth, curling her hair and then putting on her all time color of eye shadow and lip gloss, red. She put on her usual red spaghetti strap shirt her breast was just big enough to get a man's attention which she wouldn't mind just had to remember not to take them home. She looked back at the sleeping child echidna and smiled before she left.

Shellia the Python lived in the outskirt of a booming city but she never bothered to know the name of it. She made her stop at the store for her supplies and left never staying are 'trying' to bring attention to herself, she brought her things and went back home.

The boa continued to think about the child and mother that lived with her. If she hadn't have rescued them they would be dead too. The echidna was her best friend she had to do something for her, "I have to find him and when I do I will find out where he went. How could anyone…" she said stopping her tracks feeling as if she was being watched and followed. "Whoever you are why not come out and greet me?" she asked in a seductive tone.

First a giant brown male gorilla stepped in front out from the bushes on her right, on her left a light blue male hawk, dropping down in front of her was a grinning green male frog and a light brown male lynx, and behind her a grinning green male hedgehog and red female fox right beside him.

"What's up Miss?" the green hedgehog said as the female python just turned to him unfazed by them at all.

Shellia letting her tongue play outside for a little letting herself raise as tall as the gorilla towering over the couple but they seemed an unfazed. She slicked her tongue out one more time before she spoke, "What do you want?" she asked almost in a threatening tone.

"Nothing, just seems you know about this area more than we do." The fox said still smirking.

The python giggled. "And this is how you ask for direction?" she asked removing the grin from the foxes face.

The hedgehog only shrugged, "Well, allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Scourge, Scourge the Hedgehog. This is my girl Fiona Fox." The hedgehog known as Scourge said motioning to the Fiona by wrapping his arm her waist.

"That is Predator Hawk." The Fox said motioning to the hawk only continued to look at python who only glanced to him.

"Sergeant Simian." She said motioning to him as the python glanced to him.

The python turned to see the other too waiting to be addressed but she already know them all she heard about their group. "Flying Frog and Lightning Lynx. I know of the Destructix and what they have done." She said turning back to an amused Fiona.

"Now, we require your assistance if you do not mind." Simian said making the python look to him.

She didn't care for them or what happened to them but she guess she could help them. "I guess I could help you." She said smiling. "The name is Shellia Python, come with me." She said turning and continuing back to her home. The group looked to each other than smirked and began following her.

"Oh, yes. If you touch me or anything else connected to me." She said stopping and glancing to them. "I will burn you alive." She said smiling as she blew a little bit of fire from her mouth and laughed as she continued on. Now they knew not to test the python.

The little echidna had long woke up and was playing with her chao she names Yellow. "Come on, Yellow color with me." She said giggling as she colored in a coloring book she knew her 'Aunt' had went out for something to eat so she just patiently waited for her to come home. She got up when she felt her 'Aunts' presence near trembling as usual while holding her chao making her tremble as well.

"I am home!" the python song walking inside smiling to the echidna child.

"Welcome home Auntie Shellia." She said the python gave her the grocery bags.

"Put them on the table and come back, okay?" she said as the child nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Fiona and the Destructix looked around to hut not much was there in the living room. Just a television, a well kept couch facing it, a coffee table in between, a little fire place and a light to brighten up the room also a bookshelf.

But either way that wasn't important to them "Was that your kid?" Scourge asked looking to the python as she turned to them.

"No, she is a dear friends child." She said motioning them to sit if they wanted.

Fiona couldn't help but try to wonder why the child looked so sad yet was bubbly. "She must cries a lot seeing she has dark rings around her eyes." She said taking the offered seat on the couch with Scourge and Lightening while Simian, Predator and Flying decided to stand.

"Yes, she has but asking her why won't help you." She said glancing back to the kitchen. "Finnie, hope you are not eating up the sweets again!" she yelled as the little trembling child walked back into the living holding a bowl of cereal making it shake.

"No." she said honestly said eating some of the cereal by letting it pouring it in her mouth. "Yellow wanted a sweet cake though." She said as the pink chao floated beside her eating the cake.

Scourge and Fiona made an eye brow go up in the confusion of why she named the chao yellow when it was clearly pink and purple like herself-.

The child looked to the group presented in her living room. "Hello." She kindly said to them smiling.

"Hey kid, why are you trembling? You must be cold." Scourge said as the little girl only looked to him.

"I am not cold I don't know why but I tremble all the time except when I go to sleep though." She said.

"Finnie, go check on your mother while we talk." The python said placing her hand on top of the child's head.

"Okay." She said walking to the room where her mother was.

"I thought must of the echidna's were dead." Lightning said as the python swirled her body to sit, it looked as if she would spring into the roof when really she did this to sit.

"You are correct. Finnie does not remember but she and her mother was one of the many people who were victims of Dr. Eggman's Egg Grapes. But I was able to save her before it did worse damage then what it has already done." She said in almost a sad tone.

"Wait, Egg grapes. What is that?" Scourge asked.

Shellia took in a deep breathe. "From what I have researched the Egg Grapes was a machine that took the life force of mobians and uses it as fuel for the city of New Megaopolis. From what I read it erased a person memory, did a toxic clean of them and then drained them of their life energy."

"And that little girl was a victim." Simian said only looking to the python.

"Remember the attack on Albion." She said as they all nodded. "Well, her, her mother, and four twin brothers lived there were captured during it destruction."

This ring a bell to all of them especially Fiona and Scourge. "Hey, didn't…" Fiona whispered to Scourge but he tapped her to be quiet so Shellia could finish the story.

"When I got news of what happened I immediately went to Albion…there was nothing but broken buildings and died bodies. I looked all over the city looking for a sign of them but I didn't find them. I thought maybe they had gotten away. But three days later I had gotten word going around that the many citizen of Albion were captured and sent to the Egg Grape Chambers….the same chamber who taken the lives of my family." She said pulling out a giant heart locket.

"By the time I got my way inside…her brothers were already gone. But the machine was working on her and her mother. I broke them out and got away quickly before that….damn doctor's forces could catch me and put me in there."

"So if you rescued her mother where is she?" Predator asked kinda shocked about this invention Eggman created he too heard about it but not what it could do.

"Her mother, my friend has not awaken as if she is comatose. Finnie remembered nothing of her brothers, where she used to live, only her mother….and damned father." She said showing hatred for Finnie's father.

"You don't seem to like him to sell-swell-well." Flying said with his grin still present on his face.

Python stood back looking fierce. "That bastard left his family didn't even bother to come rescue any of them and his daughter she cried day and night for him to return home." She said making Scourge, Fiona and Lightening jump while Predator, Simian and Flying only watched her.

"She loved her father to fullest those dark rings around her eyes appeared from all the crying she did after he left." She said calming down so the child would not hear her. "I am on a mission to find that bastard and show him what he did to his only daughter…the only child he has left. And his wife." She said as the child walked back into the room.

"Aunt Shellia, your tail is on fire again." She said looking at the python's tail which really was on fire.

She only brought it to mouth and blew the fire out. "Thank you Finnie." She said rubbing the child head. "I am going to go make something to eat for our guest and myself. Don't be shy around them they won't hurt you." She said glance glaring at them as a warning then going into the kitchen.

Finnie looked to the group placing her hands to her mouth remaining quiet and places-cent till one of them spoke.

Fiona looked the child up and down. She had well kept hair and dreads straight down almost to the floor, she wore a purple dress that went past her knees but wore no shoes. "Hey kid, where are your shoes?" she asked the child in a polite way.

"I don't like wearing shoes." She said walking a little closer to them.

"What is your mom's name, kid?" Scourge asked he couldn't help getting this itchy feeling that he knew her father but how could he was the other question he asked himself.

"Will-Na." She said she was close enough to Scourge for him to touch her so he did seeing if he could stop her trembling but it only made him and Fiona tremble.

"Wow, kid you tremble pretty hard." He said after letting her arm go.

"Sorry." She said as her chao planted itself on her head. "Aunt Shellia must trust you for her to invite you here I there is only one other person she invites here and that is her sister, Tell." She said

"Finnie, come here for a second please?" Shellia called from the kitchen. She only waved at them before walking in to the kitchen.

Fiona and the others crowded up together in a circle. "Okay guys are you thinking what I am thinking?" She whispered.

"That the Doctor could help out?" Lightning whispered.

"Yes, that and…"

"That little hide-kind-mind child in there may be connected to him?" Flying said.

"Exactly Flying because didn't he have something to do with destruction of that place Albion?" Scourge whispered as everyone thought about then nodded remembering the rumor.

"How do you think the doctor would feel about seeing her if he knows her." Predator said.

Fiona thought about it this child may not be his or even know her but she felt sympathy for the child and her mother. "Let's bring them to him and see what happens." Fiona said as the saw Finnie and Shellia walk back inside with breakfast for the group.

"Auntie Shellia can really cook." Finnie said jiggling three plates for Scourge, Fiona, and Lightning while gave Simian, Predator and Flying.

"Hee hee hee thanks for the treat-sweet-tweet." Flying said making the python grin placing her tail under his chin.

"Your welcome." She said leaving and going back into the kitchen.

"And what was that supposed to be, Flying?" Fiona said everyone looking to him and smirking.

"It was a compliment." He said still grinning.

"My Auntie Shellia likes you she usual doesn't do that to a guy if she didn't have interest in them." Finnie said as Shellia walked back in and gave the girl a 'why would you tell anyone that!' look but didn't say the words.

"Finnie dear, go play in the chao garden just don't bring any home this time." She said rubbing the child on the head making her smile.

"Okay, I will try." She said running out. "See you guys later."

Shellia sighed, "I am just glad she isn't sad all the time." She said turning to the others.

Fiona and Scourge looked to the Destructix as they looked to them and nodded. This made Shellia more suspicious than confused, "Well, Shellia me and my boys believe that there is someone who can help you."

Shellia was all ears now. "Okay, and who may that be?" she said going into her sitting position.

Fiona once again looked to the boys she thought that maybe she knew his name so decided not to disclose it just yet. "We can't disclose his name right now." Scourge said.

Shellia could care less either way to tell the truth, "Hmmm, that is okay as long as he can help my friend and her daughter that is fine with me." She said eating more of her food.

"Alright then when should we depart." Simian asked.

"This afternoon. It won't be a long trip will it?" Shellia asked looking to him.

"Not with this is won't." Scourge said pulling out a wrap ring and giving it to Fiona.

Shellia smirked, "I will get her things ready and you all better not be messing with me." She said going to get things ready for her departure while Fiona and only shrugged and began eating their breakfast.

Finnie stopped in front of crystal clear lake letting her feet feeling the lash green grass. She breathed in the air of the nice wind and let it blow her hair and dreads. She closed her eyes she couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed such a beautiful moment.

"_Come on Finnie!" a red boy echidna yelled with three others running up ahead of the pink female echidna. _

"_Guys wait up." She said giggling as she running through the city with them but way behind them. _

"_Your so slow, Finnie." One of the males said as they stopped in front of a park. _

_She stopped and stomped at her brothers. "Oh be quiet Contol." She said running by them and getting on the swings. "Push me Brut." She giggled as he ran up behind her and pushed her._

"_Hey, Brut push me too." One of the other males said as he jumped on a swing beside his sister and then the other two followed suit. _

"_Yeah, Brut push us too." They said starting to rock themselves in the swings. _

"_Contol you, Fin, and Wolf can push yourselves." Finnie said as Brut continued to push her. The twin known as Brut pushed her higher then ran to his twin brothers pushing them and he did back and forth, he WAS known as the strongest twin of them all._

"_Whooo!"_

"_Yeeeaaah!" _

"_Jump!" Wolf said as all three males jumped off the swing running for the slide. Brut was about to follow them but stopped when he saw his twin sister slow down on the swing. _

"_Why didn't you jump?" he asked walking up to her._

"_You know what happened last time." She said sadly but then Brut ran behind startling heras he pushed her. "Whoa!" she said as Brut pushed her harder to make her go higher. _

_He then ran in front of her, "Come on Finnie." He said holding out his arms and smiling as his sister. The others boys noticed and ran back to them. They crowded together in a circle holding out their arms. _

"_Come on Finnie, we'll catch you!" the all said in unison. _

_Finnie took a deep breathe of the nice cool air leaped from the swing and falling right in her twin brothers arms. _

"_Thanks Brut, Wolf, Fin, and Contol." She said hugging all four of her brothers. "Let's go." she said running to the slides. She slides down to the ground kicking her shoes off to feel the soft green grass of Kidna Park._

Finnie looked around noticing that the chaos' weren't around. "Guys come out it's me." She said holding her hands together and trembling as usual. She began to get sad the chao weren't coming out to play and she didn't know why.

She happened to look to the city building and see a fleet of airships slowly coming toward the city and some already going over her. She took Yellow and held the pink chao close to her.

Shellia was washing the dishes while her guest sat in the living room waiting for to get ready when she heard a loud boom. She immediately dropped the dishes rushing to the living room seeing the Destructix looking to her as she entered.

"What was that?" she asked looking to them.

"We don't know but whatever it was came from outside." Lightning said making the pythons emeralds eyes go wide in fright and panic.

"Finnie!" She yelled rushing out of the door she looked to the tall buildings of the city she lived by she saw the fleet of airships destroying it and she could hear some the citizens screaming for dear live. She looked to the sky to see the airships going over head.

The python rushed toward the chao garden near her house, "Finnie!" she yelled frantically looking around for the child echidna but did not find her.

The Destructix ran after her to find her tail once again on fire but the flame was higher this time. "Shellia?" Fiona said making the python turn to them her eyes seeming as if they were on fire and flames sitting in the palm of her hand.

Fiona, Scourge, Lightning, Predator and Simian backed away while Flying seemed fascinated by it. "Angry-scary-fury." He said then backed up as she began to take in deep breathe screaming into the sky fire breathing from her mouth.

"FINNIE!" She screamed she was going after those ships till Simian stopped her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He said as she glared at him.

"Or rather someone?" Predator said as she realized what they meant.

Shellia looked away from still angry but her fire calmed down and then went out completely she made her way back to the hut as they followed.

Scourge had to ask where did she get her powers "Yo, Shel where did you get those powers?" he said making her stop and turn to them.

"I come from a tribe called the Amazon Pythons. As an egg I was experimented on with magical such as fire by my mother and grandmother." Scourge was about to say something about the men but she stopped him. "Amazon Pythons are nothing but woman the only time we seek men is to have children as in more girls to keep the tribe going."

"How would you tell if they were a boy or girl?" Fiona asked not understanding the tribe at all.

"The boys eggs are bigger but they experimented in a spell that would make all of the women of my tribe have nothing but girls. But my mother left the tribe when she met my step-father even leaving the compound breaking the spell on her and myself." She said turning around going back to the hut she went straight to her room. Looking to her friend placing her hand on the pod and sighing she could care less about the city that was just attacked she had to find Finnie wherever she was.

Fiona and the others followed her to her room and walking up to the comatose mother of Finnie, Will-Na.

Shellia sighed, "I promised I would keep her safe, teach her, raise her. I don't know what her mother will remember when she wakes I don't know if she will remember Finnie and her sons or even what happened to her." She said opening the stasis pod and taking her friend out of the pod.

She went up to Simian, "Will you carry her for me to your doctor?" she said with Simian only nodding and taking the comatose echidna from her.

"But, what about you?" Fiona asked

"I need to go find Finnie." She said about to leave the room.

"Well, let's us help." Fiona said, "We could help you get the child back and take her to the doctor with her mother."

The python thought it about, "Then what will we do with about my friend?" She said as everyone looked to the comatose echidna.

"Simian take her to the Doc. The rest of us will go find the kid." Scourge said using the wrap ring.

"Good luck I will be back to help you all." He said leaving them as the ring closed.

Shellia sighed as Fiona walked up to her and placed her hand on the pythons shoulders. "Don't fret we'll find her." She said

"Then WHAT are we waiting for let's go." Scourge said walking out as the others followed him.

Finnie didn't know where she was but she knew she was in a cell, why she was in the cell she did not know. She still trembling as she always was and holding her chao, Yellow but she had her knees in front of her holding the chao close. She looked up when the cell door opened watching the figure walk into the light up to her.

The figure was a echidna with red fur, pink wavy bangs, and long red dreads with cress-crossed bands on them, and mean looking blue eyes. She wore a tight black body suit with black boots, she glared down at Finnie as if she did something to her.

The female looked back to other hooded figures only thing you could see was their eyes. "Who does THIS child belong too?" she asked them making them jump.

"We don't know." They both said figuring she most of been captured by one of the others legionnaires but what for they didn't know.

The female turned back to the child echidna. "Stand up." She said in a demanding way. Finnie did as she was told and the older female studied her. She noticed that Finnie trembled but she didn't seem afraid or look cold, she had dark rings around her eyes probably from a lot of crying, she wore no shoes, her pink dreads and purple hair almost touched the ground and she had sad depressed looking demeanor for a child so young.

"What is your name?"

"Finnie." The child said sounding a little shaky because of her trembling.

"Why are you trembling?" she asked the child with a grin on her face.

Finnie only shrugged as a meaning of her not having an answer for her, "Are you cold?" the older female asked.

Finnie shook her head no. "Are you from Albion?"

Finnie tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What is Albion?" she asked getting a shocked look from the older echidna and the other persons behind her.

One of them walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Lady Lien-Da, do you think that maybe this child was victim of those Egg Grapes?" he said as the older female echidna known as Lien-Da thought about the suggestion. Looking into it wouldn't help her any since Eggman never caught a record of his victims.

Finnie didn't hear what the legionnaire said but she hoped that it wasn't bad.

Lien-Da was still looking to the legionnaire when she felt a pull on her pants and a little bit of trembling. She turned to the child with an annoyed look on her face. "What is it?" she asked not scaring the child at all.

"Why am I here?" she asked looking to older female with innocence yet sadness.

"I don't know but you can be of some usage." Lien-Da said grinning. That scared Finnie a little but she didn't show it for some odd reason it took a lot to scare her.

* * *

><p>I wonder what Lien-Da has in store for little Finnie. Better not be something that will make Shellia blow her top. Read and Review PLEASE!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Short Reunion

Chapter 2: Short Reunion

* * *

><p>The albino echidna sat in his make shift lab looking at notes making more plans. Since his plan with the new Enerjak failed miserable he had to find another way to 'cleanse' the world. He left the lab taking somewhat of a break. He made his way to his makeshift throne and took a sit sledging down in the sit, of course, and resting his elbow on the armrest of his throne and resting his head on his hand.<p>

He closed his eyes only thinking of his plans but he didn't get to keep his eyes closed and away in his thoughts for very long.

"Welcome back Simian." He said as the gorilla stepped out of the wrap ring holding a comatose female echidna in his arms he walked up to the albino echidna whose eyes were still closed.

"Hello, Dr. Finitevus. I hope you are not busy." He said as the doctor opened his eyes and looked to him.

"No…" He said stopping in mid-sentence and looking to the pink female echidna in his arms as a flood of memories and feelings ran over him.

"_I am going to be late!" a red male echidna yelled running out of his apartment and out of the building. He woke up late for work didn't even eat breakfast he left his home as he ran for dear life. _

_On the same block a pink female echidna was walking making her way to her father's diner she didn't like working with her father very much since any boy that flirted with her was insulted or thrown out of the diner. But, neither the less, she needed the job and soon she would be taking over. She was rounding the corner as she and a red echidna bumped right into each other making him drop his files. _

_The echidna didn't know if he should get his papers are help the girl up they were both knocked to the ground but he got up faster than her. Catching only few of his papers that blew away with the wind he sighed in disdain but then turned to the female and helped her up._

"_Sorry about that." He said binding down and picking up the rest of his papers. _

_She rubbed her sore behind and groaned from the pain. "That's okay." She said kindly and then binds down seeing he needed help. _

_Their hands touched each other as they both went for the last sheet they both looked up to each other looking into each other eyes. Something came over them as they continued to stare at one another feeling is if they were supposed to meet and a immediate attachment. They both came out of their trance as the female looked away blushing but the male continued to watch her as they both got back up. _

"_Well, I have to go now." She said looking back to him with a warm smile and then hurrying it off to work. _

"_O-okay." He said watching her hurry off. "Thanks for the help!" he said before she was out of ear shot. He then looked to his watch. "I'm late!" he yelled running again but not seeing that the female had turned back around and smiled as she watched him run off butterflies flying around in her stomach. _

_The sun was setting and the pink echidna was tired already and they weren't even close to closing. Things began to slow down in the afternoon so she was able to rest on at the counter of the dinner but she spring to life when the same red echidna she ran into stepped into the dinner looking quite tired. He took a seat at the counter lying his head down she looked for her father and was smiling when she didn't see him around. She hurried her way over to him tapping the counter making him pick his head up and smile. _

"_Hello." He said greeting her with a smile. "This must be fate." _

_She only giggled, "Must be for you to walk into my diner." She said as he sat up fully. _

_He only laughed. "The name is Finitevus." He said reaching his hand out to hers to which she happily took._

_She blushed as they both felt that feeling again this time stronger making them stare at each longer. She once again broke the look away. "Um…w-what would y-you like to order?" She asked smiling from the feeling in her stomach and the fact that she embarrassed herself. _

_He couldn't help but smile she was too cute and beautiful. Her dreads touched her waist while her hair was purple very short and curly. She had amethyst eyes that shined brighter in the in the afternoon. _

_He was snapped out of his trance when that girl tapped his hand making his body have a warm, touching feeling. _

"_~Oooh Finitevus~" she song getting his attention. "Are you okay?" she asked as he only shook his yes grinning._

"_I am fine. I would just want some coffee and peach pie Ms…." He said applying she tell him her name. She didn't answer him right away as she turned poured a nice cup of warm coffee and cut a nice hot slice of peach pie for him turning back to him smiling placing the coffee and pie in front him._

"_The name is…"_

"Will-Na." Finitevus was now standing in front of Simian who was holding the female.

Simian could only watch as the Doctor seemed in trance as he rubbed the sleeping echidna's hair from her face it grown too almost as long as her hair.

"Where did you find her?" he said still looking to the echidna.

"Her friend said she rescued her and a little girl from Dr. Eggman's Egg Grapes." This got his full attention to her looked to Simian with a glare.

"What is the child's name?" he asked him.

"Finnie." He answered seeing the albino echidna's eyes grow wide but then he began to think only _her what about the other four?_

"Come with me." He said erasing the thought from his mind and making his way to his lab. Simian was didn't say a word only followed the doctor. He was shocked that the doctor reacted in that way towards the echidna meaning he must of known her and very well. He also was surprised that he reacted that way when he said the name of the child echidna.

Finitevus was plugging up a machine as Simian walked in still holding the echidna. "Place her in here." He said as Simian walked inside hold the female echidna as Finitevus placed a tube on her mouth that was hanging from the ceiling.

Simian laid the echidna on the floor and walked back out the machine as Finitevus closed the door to it and walked over to the generator the machine was hooked up too starting it. A liquid substance filled the machine making Will-Na flout in the liquid her dreads and hair danced around her.

Simian and Finitevus looked at the female echidna. "Who rescued her and how long as she been like this?" the albino echidna asked still looking to his former lover.

"A python and she said a year ago." He answered as Finitevus glanced at him knowing who he was talking about.

"Shellia, huh." He answered looking back to the female echidna.

_Finitevus was getting ready for yet another date with Will-Na they had been going strong for a whole two years and he was now ready to ask the question. He walked to the door picking up a small purple box looking to it and smiling deciding tonight was the right night to do it._

_Will-Na was sitting on couch very nervous about her date with Finitevus why she didn't know it wasn't like this was their first date but yet she felt like something was going to happen tonight that would change her life forever and not in a bad way yet she continued to sweat almost messing her make-up. She was wearing a short yellow dress with white heels and jewelry. _

"_Calm down girl." A female voice said Will-Na looked to the figure as she made her way from the kitchen and into her friend's living room. _

"_Shellia, I am trying." She said at the python took a seat was wearing a tank top and cooking apron. _

_Shellia shook her head, back then her hair touched her shoulders. "You guys are eating here anyways." _

"_Yeah but still." She said using the towel to wipe away more sweat. "I think he is going to…" Her mouth went dry with excitement from thinking about him popping the question. _

_Shellia really laughed now. "Well, I would expect by now I mean you guys have been dating for two years now it's time for him to pop the question. And finally I will get to meet this lover of yours." She said getting up as she heard a knock at the door. _

"_Hello." She greeted Finitevus. _

_He only smiled welcoming at the python. "Hello and who are you?" he asked as she let him in. _

"_I am Shellia Python of the Amazon Pythons and the sister of Will-Na." she said making Will-Na laugh as she got up and walked over to them. _

"_She is my dear friend." She said as Finitevus looked to her. He smiled making her blush heavily. "And she was just leaving." She said pushing Shellia out the door. _

"_You guys have fun." She said waving good-bye and going about her way. _

_Finitevus only smiled as Will-Na closed the door giggling to herself. "So you ready for dinner?" she asked taking his hand and going into the kitchen and finding a candle light dinner ready for them. _

"_Wow, that was very nice of her wasn't it." He said helping Will-Na take a seat and then took his own seat. _

"_Yes, it was." She said as they began to eat. _

_They conversed for the next hour or so eating they desert the python left them then going into the living room to sit and talk. _

_Finitevus looked to the time he didn't want to end this night with another kiss, 'I love you' and good night. Tonight was the night he would finally ask her. _

"_Will-Na." He said getting her attention. _

"_Yes, Fin." She said that was his nickname to her. She laid down her head on his chest as he took out a purple showing it to her. _

_Will-Na's heart skipped a beat. Could it be? She asked herself looking up to him as he smiled down at her. "Finitevus, what it this?" she said taking the box from him and looking into it._

_He didn't answer as she opened it and a tear came down her face. "Will you?" he asked her taking her hand as she could only smile press her lips against his in passionate embrace. _

_She broke the kiss as they both smiled to one another placing their fore heads together. "You already know the answer." She said making Finitevus smile and kiss her._

"Take me to her." He said opening a wrap ring and stepping through it with Simian right behind him.

* * *

><p>"Who do you think that was?" Scourge said sarcastically, of course.<p>

"A man that when I get my fangs in him I am going to fill him full of venom, the one named Eggman." She said as they speed after the airships. They were going the right way and they were almost close enough to get on to the ships but then they all blinked away from sight living Shellia and the othes dumbfounded

"Damn!" Shellia said stopping with the group right behind her they had been running and in the same direction for hours and were so close.

"What the hell just happened?" Scourge asked scratching his head.

"It seems like he used some type telepathy to transport the ships somewhere else." Lightning said

"What would-could-should we do then?" Flying said grinning, of course, and laughing not getting Shellia's attention as everyone took a break from all the running. The sun was setting from its long day and they hadn't gotten anywhere.

"Shellia lets go back and make a plan." Fiona suggested as Shellia looked on to the horizon. She wanted to continue looking to the fleet of ships with her 'niece' but she knew they would need a plan dealing a scientist like Eggman.

"Fine but first thing in the morning we are going to find out where in the hell they went off too." She said making her way back home.

Night had fallen by the time they gotten back to Shellia's little hut she noticed the city was still in flames but she could care less about it the citizens probably ran somewhere else anyways she just hoped it wasn't her home.

"Um, yo snake girl why did you leave you lights on?" Scourge asked as Shellia finally noticed her lights were on in the house.

"I didn't green boy." She said busting the door open to see an albino echidna sitting on her couch with his hands together and eyes closed showing that his eyelids were red, his hands and feet had bandages around them with four rings on his arms and legs, he wore a big necklace with two medium sized circles one on the left and one on the right with a bigger one in the middle, he had to black crest ant symbols on his chest, he were a metal belt circle on the front and he were a black cape big enough to cover his entire body also standing beside him was Simian. Shellia stared at this person for some time almost glaring at him for one he was in her house. The glasses he wore were small with pink lenses Shellia felt she seen them before but where she couldn't recall.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, yes she swears a lot when Finnie isn't there or in ear reach to hear her.

"Hello, Shellia." The albino echidna said opening his eyes showing they were black with yellow pupils.

Shellia came up closer the albino echidna looking at him as if she was trying figure out who he was while the others came inside. "How do you know my name?" she asked him but he didn't answer.

"What's up Doc. Finitevus?" Scourge said making Shellia stand up straight looking to him like he was crazy.

"Wait a minute." She said looking back to Finitevus she then made her way to her book shelf as Finitevus stood up watching her. The Destructix watched her as she took a photo album off her book shelf turning to a page with Finitevus and four smaller echidnas that looked exactly like him standing in front of a beautiful home, the four echidna children were Contol, Wolf, Brut and Finitevus Jr. She stared at the picture looking for the glasses seeing them she looked to Finitevus.

"Have the magnets clicked yet, Shellia?" Finitevus asked not in an amused tone.

Shellia didn't answer only put the album back on the shelf. "So, I take it you seen Will-Na huh?" she said glaring at him as her tail began to burn.

Finitevus only continued to look at her. "What happened Finitevus? Where did you go?" she asked really angry.

"Something went wrong with an experiment and turned me and in this but that is not the point." He said glaring back Shellia.

"It is the point!" The python yelled. "Why didn't you go to Will-Na and tell her what happened? She would have done anything for you!"

Finitevus grinned. "I wasn't thinking about her at the time and if the council keeps you locked up then what can you do?"

"That is the stupidest thing that I have ever heard from you, Finitevus." She said coming face to face with him but he stood his ground. "She was your wife, the mother of your children and if the council knew where you were why wouldn't they tell her?"

"I don't know you would like to ask them if they weren't dead." He said grinning.

Shellia backed away from him in shock. "You…you were the cause of Albion's destruction!" she yelled.

"Yes, I was." He answered.

The fire on Shellia's tail got bigger making Fiona and boys back up. "Now, where is my daughter and sons? I do at least owe them an explanation." he asked not at all fazed by her anger.

Shellia began to breath heavy. "Contol, Wolf, Brut and Fin are dead." She said wiping the smile from the albino echidna's face. "They were captured and sent to the Egg Grapes."

Finitevus felt an angry and sad feeling in his pit but mostly anger. "And you couldn't save them!"

"NO!" Shellia yelled back as tears began to come from her eyes the memory of seeing them lifeless and the guilt of not even attempting to take their bodies back with her began to weigh on her as it always did. "They were already dead when I got there!"

_Shellia was pacing back and forth in a throne room waiting for some important news. "Queen, What is taking them so long?" she asked almost a week ago she heard of the destruction of Albion and the Queen of her tribe had sent out teenagers to find information on her friend and her friends children. _

_Laying on a padded cushion was giant black cobra only watched Shellia she was the biggest snake in the tribe and the oldest so far. Her stomach was off white and she had red diamonds on her back showing she was mixed with another breed of snakes. She wore a short halter top with a and no bottom she had four eggs sitting in front of her all female babies inside them. _

_She hissed before she spoke. "Shellia child you must stay patient." She said using her tail to tickle the eggs. _

"_I know Queen Cobra but…" She said as two twin lime green pythons landed down in front of her and the queen. _

_They both looked traumatized by something they had seen. "Shellia you must hurry." The one in right said. _

"_What happened?" she asked hurrying up to them. _

"_They are in the Egg Grapes we had to get away before we got caught." The on the left said. _

_Shellia said nothing but rushed out of the throne room. "Hurry, Shellia!" they both said hugging one another they were trembling as the queen made her way behind them hugging them. _

"_I believe you both have seen enough for today it is time to sleep my children." She said biting them putting enough venom in them to knock them out. _

_Shellia quickly but swiftly made her way to through New Megaopolis was holding in the shadows she looking for the building that the Egg Grapes every minute that pasted made the python sweat more. She happened to run by a giant building that said 'Egg Grape Vineyard' she stopped back tracking and smiling for she found it she was just praying that she wasn't too late. _

_She used the shadows of the night to cover her as she made her way behind it seeing the undetected hole the twins dug. The python quickly dug it bigger and got her way inside the sight before made her cover her mouth and eyes go wide with tears. She saw nothing but giant glass ball containing mobians of all species but the majority of them were echidnas. She quickly cleaned her face and began quietly climbing the walls she got onto a platform. It only hurt her more to see the children and mothers in the same glass ball, elders, children, teenagers and adults. She noticed that all of them were shaped like grapes on a vine. _

_Shellia looked to her right and saw a baby lying in one and his mother in an Egg Grape but they weren't moving just laying there the python only shook her head in disgust and horror. The poor little one and his mother looked lifeless but the mother still had her arms wrapped around her child even in death. _

_Shellia looked to her right seeing four boy echidnas she recognized them immediately. She jumped onto the Egg Grape holding a red echidna wearing a green shirt and shoes, this was Brut. His hand was planted on the glass as if it was reaching out to something or someone. _

"_Brut….Brut, please answer me." Shellia said but when she looked as his eyes they were blink she looked to the ones beside him holding Contol, Wolf, and Finitevus she looked in their eyes…all blink and lifeless. She began to breath heavy and cry on the Grapes she was too late she cried there was for good few minutes believing that she was probably way too late for Finnie and her mother. Then something in her head told her to look to Brut again and look in the direction his hand was facing._

_The pythons eyes opened wide to see Will-Na and Finnie. Their machines hadn't finished with them yet but it was working on it. Shellia wasn't about to lose them too jumped to the Grape with great force busting through it and getting Finnie but the poor girl was unconscious. The alarm immediately went off making the room red from the alarm light Shellia ignored and bust Will-Na stopping the process on her she was two unconscious as well. By the time she turned back to get the boys or at least try but the guard robots were already there looking for her and began to shot at her on sight._

_Shellia hopped down to the floor of the grape vine she blasted a hole the through wall and used a wrap ring to get out of New Megapolios._

_Queen Cobra was waiting patiently for Shellia's return she hissed as the purple python busted through the doors. _

"_Your majesty! Shellia has returned!" She yelled _

"_Take me to her." She said as she and the python rushed back out. _

_Shellia stood over the bed Finnie was lying sadly Will-Na needed a breathing tube. Shellia sat down and began to sob the images of the boys lifeless planted in her head and the guilt of leaving them behind weighing on her heart heavily. She immediately stopped looked up from her hands after hearing Finnie stir and groan. _

"_Finnie." She said getting up and looking at the child echidna as she slowly opened her eyes. The child's sight was blurry at first till she rubbed her eyes letting them adjust she saw a bright yellow and white python looking back at her. _

"_W-w-where…am…I?" she asked so confused and tired she let her arm lazily lay back on the bed. _

_Shellia wiped away her tears of joy but she had to ask the child some questions. "What is your nickname?" _

_The little girl looked at and giggled weakly. "Finnie, my daddy calls me that even though that isn't my real name." She said _

_Shellia was happy she knew if the child knew her nickname she remembered her real name. "You remember your dad?" _

"_Yes, I love my daddy." She said smiling._

"_Where is your mom?" _

"_I don't know, where is she?" The child asked looking to the python. _

"_She is asleep right now." She said as tears continued to run down her face as she moved the girls bangs from her forehead._

"_Oh." She little girl said looking a little sad. "Who are you?" _

"_I am your Aunt Shellia Python and until your mommy wakes I will be here with you." She said making the little girl smile. "Finnie." _

"_Yes, Aunt Shellia." _

"_Where are your brothers?" she asked hoping the girl would remember her hopes were shoot down as the child looked at her confused._

"_Brothers?...I don't have any brothers." She said making the python eyes go wide. Then she heard knocking at the door. _

"_I will be right back." She said leaving the room and going out into the hall way of the hospital coming face to face with Queen Cobra. _

"_How are they?" she asked as Shellia looked away more tears running down her face._

"_I….I could only safe Finnie and Will-Na." she said trying to keep it together. _

_Queen Cobra sighed looking back at the child and mother. _

"_She doesn't remember her brothers and they were together everywhere and she doesn't remember them." Shellia said cleaning her face but she couldn't stop crying. _

"_It wasn't your fault child you got there as fast as you could." She said coming up behind Shellia placing her hand on her shoulder. "You must find the bright side out of this tradegy." She said slowly making Shellia look back into the room at the child echidna lying in the bed. She seemed to be falling asleep but was waiting for Shellia to come back. _

_Shellia sighed and went back inside to smiling to the child. "Someone is sleepy." She said as Finnie yawned and rubbed her deyes slowly. _

"_Aunt Shellia, where is my daddy?" She asked trying to stay awake but she was giving in closing her eyes. _

_Shellia's smile completely fell as she then began to rub the child's hand. "Don't worry Finnie we will find him." She said as the child drifted off to sleep. _

"She doesn't remember them, she doesn't remember Albion, she doesn't remember anything or anyone else but you and Will-Na. Plus her mind is the mind of a four year NOT a six year old." She said still breathing hard as tears still streamed down her eyes.

Finitevus said nothing as he opened a wrap ring. "Now, my question is." She said still looking to him.

"Where the hell were you!" she yelled stopping him right in his tracks. "Where were you when your sons needed you, where were you when you daughter and your wife needed you!" she yelled right behind him now but he only stepped through the wrap ring leaving and immediately closing it behind him.

Shellia began to shake with anger picking up a plate and smashing it against the wall she then began to punch the wall repeatedly almost putting a hole in it.

"Flying stop her." Fiona said as Flying shoots his tongue at her grabbing a hold of her wrist.

"Yo, you need to calm down before set this place on fire." Scourge said not moving anywhere near her.

Shellia let her fist fall and went into the kitchen to be alone.

"Should we go check on the doctor?" Lightning asked looking to the others.

"Wouldn't hurt." Scrouge said."But someone gotta stay here with flames in there." He said pointing his thumb in the direction the kitchen. That's when the all looked to Flying Frog.

"Flying stay here with her." Fiona said using another wrap ring and letting Lightning, Simian, Predator, and Scourge went through the wrap ring. "We're going to go see what is up with the doc."She said stepping through the wrap ring.

Flying saluted. "Okey-Dokey-Missy, Hee-hee-hee." He said walking over into the kitchen as Fiona only stepped through the wrap hole letting it close behind her.

Flying walked into the kitchen to find Shellia drinking what seemed to be a martini there was a big bottle in front of her filled with the same drink to which once she got done the cup she poured more.

"Sooooooo." He said standing up beside her, of course, he had a grin on his face.

"Flying dear don't play with an emotional python." She said rubbing his chin with her tail pouring some herself another drink she was clearly getting drunk and was doing so while her emotions are high and Finnie isn't there.

"Hee-hee-hee. I haven't seen anyone yell at the doctor that way." He said

"Well, he needed I don't know what happened to the old Finitevus….the one that loved his daughter unconditionally his sons and wife as well." She said pouring herself another drink.

"People change." Flying said and shrugged.

Shellia said nothing which surprising caught Flying's attention her muzzle had a pink tit going across it as she made a mischievous grin.

"Hee-hee-hee, what going on with you?" he asked still grinning as Shellia wrapped herself around him to where her face was in front of his and his arms were free. "Hee-hee-hee?" Flying didn't know what else to say.

Shellia drunk the rest of the glass placing it on the table then hissing seductively at Flying, "What is wrong no more diming and rhyming." She said hissing at him.

Flying grin went away as she began to lick him his face he still couldn't find anything to say. "I see I have left you speechless but that won't be for long sweetness." She said giggling as she clapped all the lights off.

* * *

><p>Lien-Da put Finnie right to work as a maid, carrying all her paper work, making her run all the errands for her and making her clean. Right now she was scrubbing the hallways floors while Lien-Da watched.<p>

"I want this entire hallway spotless." She said

"I'm hungry." Finnie said but not in begging way she had a purple bandana tied on top of her head to keep her hair out of her face and but it touched the floor regardless. Even Yellow was cleaning the floor.

"Chao, chao." She cried. She was very hungry herself.

"You'll get something to eat when you are done." She said leaving the child alone.

Finnie only sighed in disdain then she stopped hearing someone male with high-pitched voice.

"Hey, look it's the red-witch!"

"What did you just call me?" Finnie knew that was the female echidna's voice but she didn't know who the other one was. The next thing she knew she heard a loud blast as three figures came running from the direction Lien-Da walked off too.

One was a purple male weasel with white muzzle and stomach and blue eyes, he wore brown leather boots with metal ankle parts, brown leather gloves, and brown leather gun holster this was Nack the Weasel aka Fang the Sniper. The second was a bright yellow polar bear with blue eyes wearing brown and light brown fingerless gloves, red shoes with brown tips and yellow shoe strings, he had a green scoff around his neck and some white fur on his chest that was upside down triangle this was Bark the Polar Bear. The third was a green bird with yellow legs and beak, wearing a red mascot, white gloves, and shoes similar to a certain blue hero and he was the only laughing out of the three this was Bean the Dynamite aka Bean the Duck.

Finnie quickly grabbed yellow and began running herself as Bean kept throwing bombs behind him, Bark and Nack.

"Hey, little girl where are you going!" the duck yelled making her and the other two stop.

"Bean, we don't have time for this!" Nack yelled looking to the trembling pink echidna.

"Please, take me with you." Finnie begged she did not want to stay here with that 'red-witch' any longer and please she and Yellow were hungry.

Nack only looked to the Finnie considering thinking about it but she could slow them down. "Look, kid I we don't need you slow us down."

"Awwww, come on Nack-wack me and Bark will watch her." The green duck said getting a look from the polar bear, Finnie figured was Bark.

All three of them jumped hearing Finnie began to cry she was tired, hungry and wanted to go back to her mother and aunt. Nack started waving his hands, "No, no, no, no, no, no." he said but Finnie tears began to run down her face.

"See what you did Nack-wack." Bean said walking over and patting Finnie on the back. Yellow head butted him making him yell and rub his forehead as she went back to comfort Finnie by rubbing her cheek against the little girls.

"Okay, okay. Bark pick her up and let's get the hell out of here!" he yelled as Bark did that and began to run with Nack and Bean behind him.

"WHOOO-HOOOO!" Bean yelled jumping up in the air and throwing more bombs. He then blow a hole in to make them a way out.

Finnie looked down then began holding on tightly to Bark. "Come on baby." Nack said taking out a remote and pressing a button not even five minutes later a blue and yellow iron powered air sled appeared right in front of them. "My Marvelous Queen." Nack said jumping onto it with Bark and Bean following afterward.

"Wow." Finnie said looking at all the ships around her but then shielded herself in Bark's chest as the ships began to shoot at them.

"You better hold on tight!" Nack yelled as Bark grab hold of Bean and Nack boosted the Marvelous Queen. Dodging shoots from the ships as he made his way towards the ground.

Lien-Da got up rubbing her head she immediately jumped up remembering what happened. "That little!" She yelled getting up and running out of the room to see the outside on fire and Finnie gone she could care less about the kid but when she saw that duck again she would make sure he got it.

Nack landed his Marvelous Queen on the ground Bean being the first to jump off then Bark gently placing Finnie on the ground.

"Thank you." She said smiling warmly up at him. Bark only smiled and nodded back.

She jumped as Bean hopped right in front of her. "What's your name?" he asked making her giggle because of the way he was acting.

"Finnie." She said she knew that wasn't her real name but Shellia told her unless she or her mother gives the person her real name don't tell anyone. "And this is my Chao Yellow." She said holding the chao out to Bean.

"Chao!"

"Hello to you to!" he yelled then he touched Finnie and began to tremble. "Whoa, are you cold or something?" he asked making her giggle.

"No, why do you ask?" she asked tilting her head as her chao did the same.

"Because you're shaking very hard." The duck as Bark made him take his hand off her.

"Oh, I do that all the time except for when I sleep." She said for matter-of-factly.

"Oh, is that why you don't wear shoes?" He asked as she looked to her feet and wiggled her toes.

Bean began to play in ther long hair and dreads. "You have very long dreads!" he yelled making her giggle

"No, I don't like wearing shoes and thank you but my mommy's is way longer." She said shaking her head then holding her stomach as it growled and Bark looked to her hearing her stomach growl.

"Some sounds hungry." Bean said.

"Yes, very is we can we get something to eat?" She asked looking to Bean as he looked to Bark who only shrugged.

"Wait a minute where are your parents?" Nack said hearing everything they said.

"My mother is in a coma?" She said sounding really unsure. "And I don't know where my daddy is." She said in sad depressing tone. "I live with my aunt."

"Then maybe we should take you back." He said walking back over to his precious ride. "Now, where do you live?"

"Awww, come on Nack she is fun." Bean said making Finnie laugh she didn't know what was wrong with the duck but he was very funny to her.

"I'm sorry but I don't what town it is near." She said as Nack face palmed himself.

"Come on, Nack lets go get something to eat." Bean said hopping on the ride. "Come on Finnie-Nene." He said helping her up on the machine.

Nack growled as Bark only shrugged and climbed on behind the two and Nack climbed on in front of them. "Back to the Bottom of the Barrel Bar –N- Grill." He said taking off making Bean laugh in excitement and Finnie grabbed of his waist to hold on for dear.

* * *

><p>Ahhh, seems like Finnie doesn't mind Bean's personality at all and Bark didn't seem to want to hurt her but Nack needs to get a better attitude!<p>

Read and Review please THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings within

**Chapter 3: Feelings within.**

* * *

><p>"Yo doc!" Scourge called out for him. They didn't see him anywhere in the hideout so far.<p>

"Looks like he really feels like being alone." Lightning said as they stopped in front of his throne seat but he wasn't there.

Fiona kept having this itching feeling that she shouldn't have left Flying alone with Shellia. "Hey, babe what's up with you?" Scourge asked making her jump from her thoughts as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Nothing, just thinking." She said shaking it off. "I wonder if Dr. Finitevus cares about what happened to his family."

"He didn't seem too." Predator said thinking about how could a doctor with his mind think even care besides he was the reason his own sons were dead, his wife is in a coma and his daughter barely remembers anything to the point her mind is even set back two years from her actually age.

"I see you all followed me, huh?" Finitevus said making them jump coming from the darkness. Fiona tried to find the sadness or anger in his face but found nothing. The albino echidna only showed a blank stare the red fox couldn't tell if he had any emotions running through his mind right now or ever for that matter. He had no usual grin or smirk just a blank face.

"Yo, doc I might not really care but are you alright?" Scourge asked getting a look from Fiona and the others. "What? I was telling the truth."

"Yes, Scourge. I see you left Flying Frog back there with her." He said raising an eyebrow. "I probably wouldn't have done that if she flirted with him before hand."

Everyone looked to each other. "What do you….." Fiona asked stopping. "Oooh." She said looking away getting sick from her stomach. Despite trying not to think about it she began to question in her head how that would even work.

Simian just sighed, Predator did his best to set his mind on something else, Lightning let his mind go blank for a minute, but sadly Scourge was asking the same question Fiona was. But doesn't mean he would keep it to himself though, "How the hell does that work?" he yelled.

"Babe!" Fiona yelled.

"What?" he asked not seeing what he did wrong?

Finitevus didn't laugh or even smirk, "I don't know maybe you should ask them in the morning." He said walking into his lab with them following; he stopped in front of Will-Na looking at her.

"But Flying…is a psychopath." Scourge said.

"And so is she." Finitevus said getting a confused look from the others he noticed this looking back to them. "You couldn't tell when she threatened you." He said with an eyebrow raised but then he looked back away from them and back to Will-Na. "Shellia is a murder herself most of all the Amazon Pythons are very ruthless especially to humans and overlanders. Shellia isn't quick to attack mobians but humans and overlanders are her enemies she won't hesitate when dealing with them men, women nor children. But you are lucky Shellia wasn't raised in the tribal ways." He said still looking to Will-Na.

"What do you mean by that?" Simian asked.

Finitevus finally looked to them that same expression on his face. "The Amazon Pythons kill their partners after they are done with them." He said getting a nervous and worried look from them. "But Shellia wasn't raised in the tribal ways so she doesn't do that as far as I know." He said as they now had a relieved look from everyone. "Doesn't mean she can't blank out when made angry enough."

"We already seen that." Scourge said but then noticed Dr. Finitevus shake his head.

"I mean when she really is angry. Did you know that Shellia set entire overlanders city on fire by herself and laughs about it? And not because she was ordered too by their Queen." He said.

"Wow." Scourge said she didn't seem to far from being a lunatic like Flying at all.

"How does she control her anger?" Fiona asked trying to hide the fear away. She now truly knew that Shellia was not someone to mess with in the wrong way.

Finitevus almost wanted to laugh seeing a smirk appeared on his face but not really visible to the others. "What she is doing to Flying Frog and drinking is how she controls it." He said turning back to Will-Na and almost making Fiona and Scourge throw up while Simian, Predator, and Lightning tried not to think about it.

Fiona wanted to get off the subject now and the first thing that came to mind was Finnie. "Dr. Finitevus, are you going to help find Finnie?" she said making Scourge look to her but Finitevus did not look to her but it did remove the smirk from his face.

"Why do you ask?" he asked still not looking back to them.

"I mean she is your daughter and the only child you have left." Simian said.

"Finnie will not recognize me so what does it matter." He said not sounding upset or sad even.

Fiona and Scourge looked to one another. "What is her real name?" Scourge asked.

Finitevus didn't answer at first there was an attachment to that name and he didn't want to explore it. "…Finite-Na." he said still looking at Will-Na.

Fiona could have sworn she saw Finitevus eyes soften when he said her name. "Cute name." she said but Finitevus didn't answer he just continued to look to Will-Na but Fiona couldn't see that was something was wrong but she could see that they needed to leave.

"Let's go." Fiona said not explaining but just turning around she was surprised Scourge didn't ask why he only followed her so she guessed he saw what she saw.

Finitevus glanced to them as they left but then looked back to his wife. "It seems that your time has come….my love." He said seeing that the pink echidna breathing was slowing down and her heart rate was as well.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where did Team Hooligan go?" a black wolf asked looking to his friend who was also a wolf they were sitting at the bar having a few drinks for the night.<p>

He's question was answered as the Nack, Bark, Bean and Finnie walked through the doors.

"Well, where have you guys been?" he asked but Nack, Bark, and Finnie didn't answer, matter of fact Finnie grabbed hold of Bark's arm out of safety she didn't like the way some of these guys looked at them. The four took a sit at table in the corner.

"What's up fellow criminals?" Bean asked as Scratch walked up to them to take their order.

"The usual guys?" the robot chicken asked.

"Sure, and a burger and fries for the kid my treat." Nack said making Bean jump in joy and Finnie smile she hadn't let go of Bark's arm making him tremble.

"Thank you Mr. Nack." She said but in shy voice from all the others around her.

"Alright then be right back." He said living and going to Grounder to get the food cooked.

"So, Finnie where are you from?" Bean asked looking to her.

"I don't know." She said shrugging. "Me and my auntie live in a little house in the woods kinda."

"Oooooooh." Bean said noticing a shiny spoon and it caught his attention.

Finnie only giggled as Bean's sudden attention change on a simple spoon. "Hey, kid." She heard Nack call to her looking to him.

"How did you get end up on that ship and why do you still have that bandana on your head?" he asked as Finnie finally noticed the bandana was still on her head but she didn't take it off her hair and dreads usually got in her face a lot so she left it here.

"Those bad men got me while I was outside playing and that lady made me clean and do things for her and I like this bandana." She said smiling the bandana had two small knots on both the right and left side.

Nack just shrugged it off. "Well, you are staying with Bark and Bean here when you are done eating." He said as Scratch came back with their orders.

Finnie let go of Barks arm finally relieving him of her trembling and didn't waste any time. After eating her dinner she seemed very tired.

She yawned getting Beans attention. "You tired?" he asked now in her face on top of the table.

She looked to him tiredly and giggled she really liked his company. "Yes." She yawned again.

Nack just about flipped the table over to make Bean get off of it and out of the little girls face but Bark had already made the duck get off the table by picking him up. "Bark, you guys go ahead I'm gonna stay a little longer." Nack said as Bark only nodded and walked out with Finnie holding his hand she still wasn't comfortable.

It wasn't long that Bark and Barn got to their place by then Finnie was dozing off repeatedly. "Hey, Finnie you can have my room." Bean said dragging her along to his room.

"Thank you." She said tiredly as she climbed into bed. "Good night." She said turning over with her back to Bark and Bean.

Bark smirked down at Bean making him look at him in shock understanding what he was employing. "I do not have a crush on her." Bean said not blushing at all but rather smiling like usual.

Bark only turned and walked away shaking his head in disagreement. "I don't like her." Bean said trying to sound serious with no success. Bark only nodded going into his room with Bean behind him. Bark took a seat on his bed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Who do you think her parents are?" Bean said hopping onto Barks bed and lying on his back.

Bark wondered that too they probably was worrying about her but he only shrugged to Beans question.

"She said her mom was in a coma doesn't that mean she sleep and might not wake up?" Bean asked getting a nod from the polar bear. "That's actually kinda sad."

Bark only shrugged bean was right it was kinda sad but there was nothing they could do about it. Bean hopped off the bed walking out of the room. "Good night, big guy." He said walking out and going getting a nod from Bark as he lied down his self.

Finnie didn't fall asleep right then and there but soon she began to think her dad it made her sad that she couldn't see him again she remembers what his voice sounded like but what he looked like was blur to her and way was mystery. During all that think the child finally drifted off to sleep.

_Finnie's P.O.V_

_I have been crying for a long time but I can't stop eyes hurt my dress is wet and I won't stop shaking, I am so hungry. Why am I in a glass bubble and what is happening to the other people around me? Why are they lying in the bubbles and not moving._

"_Mommy." I said my voice is shaky and weak. My mother she looked to me so sad and depressed just like when dad left. _

"_I am so sorry baby." She said placing her hand on the glass and sobbing she had been crying too a lot. I placed my hand and the same place as hers crying even harder wondering if I would die here. I wanted my daddy why isn't he here? Where is he?_

_I began to cry harder as my mother shushed at me I could tell by the look she was giving me she wanted to hold me so badly then suddenly she stopped looking past me to this big thing with others in glass bubbles. I looked to where she was looking and my eyes went wide with hope and excitement I found my brothers._

_Brut's P.O.V_

_I have been here for days. I am tired but I cannot sleep I am too hungry to sleep. _

_My brothers they are all….dead my mother and sister maybe too. Where is my dad? Why did he go? I only cry harder when I think of this I miss him. I am the only one on the machine that is still alive after my brothers died I could only cry myself to sleep hoping that when I woke up this was would all be some dream but it was same. _

_I went into a fiddle position I knew I would die soon I just wanted to get out of here and find my dad he would have protected us if he was here. I saw Ms. Gala-Na she was in the bubble above crying and she kept telling me sorry I was so confused but then again I wasn't she knew something about my dad wouldn't tell me, my siblings or my mother so she owed us an apology but she still didn't deserve to die like this, no one does. _

_I happened to look up and saw a familiar person…my sister she looks so sad and so hungry and tired. My mother was trying to sooth her knowing that she was hurt herself. That's when she noticed me._

_Will-Na's P.O.V_

_What kind of mother am I? I couldn't even protect what was dear to me and him. I feel like a failure my children will die here right along with me. "Finitevus, where are you?" I whimpered my husband, my love where was he, what happened to him? _

_I didn't say anything but I noticed that white echidna standing on top of the building laughing, who was he….could….could it have been….no that could not have been._

_The council refused to tell me, why? Did something go wrong with his research? What happened? I continue to sob I missed him, oh how I missed him. My father, my mother, my friends, and my family are all gone._

"_Mommy." I hear a sad, shaky voice call me. I looked to my tired and hungry daughter. I felt so bad I should have left Albion and searched for him but instead and now look. _

_All I could do is sob and tell her how sorry I am to have failed to protect her. "I am so sorry baby." I said sobbing and placing her hand on the glass she placed her hands right where mine were and continued to sob I tried to shush but I knew exactly wanting to break down and continue to sob myself._

_She was all I have left judging by the others most of everyone in here was died but then noticed someone looking to me I could only look to him with shock he was still alive but my other boys they…..they…..they are dead. Why…why….why my boys? I could only sob but I kept my eyes on Brut my last boy. _

_Finnie's P.O.V_

_Brut he's alive! Brut is alive but what….oh no…they dead too. _

_I watched as Brut began to cry placing both his hands on the glass of the bubble looking to me._

"_Finnie, it's going to be okay." He said he was always the reassuring one, the protective one but will they take him too? _

_I began to sob and nodded my head my trembling becoming harder. "Brut, I want daddy." I cried placing my hands to where it looked like it could touch his. _

_I heard a loud operating noise I looked to a platform seeing a man shaped like an egg wearing a red and black body suit pressing a button. I had seen him do it before that is how most of the people here died. I looked back to my brother I could hear my mother yelling 'no' behind me but my full attention was on Brut. _

_I could tell he was afraid more afraid than he had ever been in his life he looked to me tears still streaming down his eyes. "I love you Mom and Finnie." Were the last words I heard him say as the machine started on him one of his hands was still planted on the glass right with mine. I slowly looked back to my mother who was down on her knees and elbows sobbing uncontrollably her will to live now broken I wanted to tell her she still had me but I knew that wouldn't be for very long. _

_It seemed like forever that machine took to kill Brut it did nothing but broke my heart to see him that way his eyes didn't have the strong, loving, caring look in them anymore they were completely blank and….lifeless. My mother she cried so hard she passed out I just sat trembling I closed my eyes letting all my memories of my brothers and I run through my brain all the fun we had everything from infants till now repeatedly. *blank*_

* * *

><p>"Mind telling us why we left?" Predator asked as Fiona and others stood in the hall right outside of the throne room.<p>

"Couldn't you tell?" Simian asked making everyone but Fiona and Scourge look to him. "He looked like he needed to be alone with her."

"He kinda did." Lightning said.

"That also seems to answer your question that he did love her." Fiona said. "Probably still does."

"What are we going to do for now?" Scourge asked getting a look from everyone. "I'm not going back to Ms. Venoms place that is for sure." He said making Fiona and Lightning shedder.

"Well, let's find someplace to rest for the night and return in the morning." Simian said as he, Predator and Lightning began walking away.

"I guess if Doc. Finitevus wants to look for his daughter he'll tell us." Scourge said as before they disappeared down the hall.

Scourge directed his attention to Fiona quickly pulling her to him giving her unexpected kiss. "What was that, babe?" she asked completely caught off guard.

"A thanks for helping me." He said getting a smile from the red fox.

"Like I was trying to say if I didn't love you would I have gone all through that to get you?" she said making him roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah let's go to bed." He said smirking and pulling Fiona the opposite direction the others went.

They arrived to an empty room with nothing but a bed and desk. Scourge went plopped on to the bed while Fiona went to the window looking up to the full moon. "Did you really think Doc. Finitevus would go look for his daughter?" Scourge asked getting Fiona's attention.

She walked over to the bed sitting down on the edge as Scourge kicked off his shoes and laid on his side looking to her. "He might who knows something might persuade him to do otherwise with that mind of his." She said kinda doubting it now. The albino echidna did cause the death and pain of his own family so why would he care to nurse the very people he loved and destroyed back to health?

Scourge turned over on his back, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. "I am off to sleep, you coming?" he asked opening one eye to see Fiona taking off her boots and lying down with her head rested on his shoulder and arm over his middle. Scourge placed his arm around her hips pulling her closer.

"After this we're going to pick off our check list." He said making Fiona smirk as she closed her eyes.

"Sure thing, babe." She said as she let herself drift off to sleep with Scourge following not too far behind.

* * *

><p>Predator, Simian and Lightning were going to share room for the night. "So, What should we do stay with Scourge and Fiona and work Dr. Finitevus or go back to Mammoth Mogul?" Lightning said lying on his back with his eyes closed.<p>

"Let's stay here besides I pretty sure Mammoth Mogul has someone else to do his dirty work right now." Simian said sounding fairly sure of that. "Besides Flying has met a new friend let's let him enjoy her." He said smirking.

Predator gave his teammate a disappointing look. "I wonder how the doctor is going to react to seeing his daughter. He is right she won't recognize him so how will he get her to knowthat he is her long lost father?" he thought aloud.

"Well, we'll have to get the two together and find out." Simian said closing his eyes Lightning was listening but he went off to sleep.

"Yeah, we'll see." Predator said turning over and going to sleep himself.

* * *

><p>Finitevus was sitting on a cliff holding the former love of his life. The cold hearted albino echidna took his wife out of the healing machine seeing that it wasn't working for she was now dying from the efforts of Egg Grapes he guessed that it was only slowly destroying her on the entire year.<p>

Finitevus didn't know why he was still holding the female in his arms matter of fact quite close than he desired. He placed his hand on her heart seeing how slow it was beating and her breathing also slow. He stared at her his feelings mixing around inside he wanted to feel hate for her but couldn't because sadly even in him the love was still there. He wanted to feel pity and end her life right then and there but the sorrow and pain of watching and knowing that he was the cause of condition was bad enough.

As if out of involuntary reflex his hand planted itself on her soft face he rubbed with his thumb along her cheek so many memories ran through his brain, especially that very special one.

"_Today is the day." A bright yellow and white python song_ _to her pink echidna friend dancing around the bride's room getting and helping the other females from time to time, the python wore a knee high purple bridesmaid dress, the silhouette A-line, the neckline was of V-lining, with spaghetti straps, and chiffon fabric. Her make-up was much like all the other girls, purple eye shadow, black eye liner, purple lipstick and jewelry. Her hair was had a hump in the front and the ends of her hair was curled into goldilocks. _

"_Shellia, please." The pink female echidna giggled, she wore a white brides dress, with silhouette A-line, with no straps, the waistline was princess seams, the back corset/lace-up, and the fabric taffeta beaded. She had on white eye shadow, black eye liner, red lipstick; her hair had grown almost past her waist and was in curls up in a ponytail while her dreads also the same length had three bows crossing along the some of her dreads she also were elbow length gloves with no finger tips all the way down to the end. _

"_Oh come on Will-Na you know you want to get up and dance."._

_Shellia said walking over to her friend hugging her. _

"_I will but not right now." She said making Shellia playfully roll her eyes then the door cracked open and an older pink echidna peaked in, Will-Na's mother. _

"_Okay girls it's show time." She said opening the door for the girls to come out and walking in. "Shellia, please be good today." The older female said Will-Na looked just like her but an older look added to her. She wore the same color the bridesmaid wore but not the same dress almost more like a business dress. _

"_I will Ms. Gin-Na." The python giggled walking out and getting in formation with the groomsmen to get ready to start. _

_Will-Na stood up holding her bokay looking to her mother both of them almost ready to cry. "Look at my, baby now you are truly a woman today." She said _

_Will-Na sucked down the tears so she wouldn't mess up her make-up making her mother laugh. "I can't really talk right now." She said continually sucked down the tears and got herself settled causing her mother to laugh. _

_Gin-Na hugged her daughter tightly, "Come on someone is waiting to take you away from me." She said making her daughter laugh as they walked out to see the Shellia look back at them and wink while well walking with her partner down the isle. _

_Gin-Na ran in front of them and took a picture making half the church laugh and then she moved out of the way for Shellia to continue. "I want those pictures!" she yelled making Gin-Na laugh as she took a seat. _

_Will-Na latched her arm around her father's arm. "Come on dad its not that bad." She said looking to her father, William. _

"_It is, I am losing my little girl." He said making Will-Na smile as he put the veil on over her face and the door opened for them to walk inside._

_Stood at the alter was the groom in a upper body tux he look more over joyed than nervous for this was a great day for him. He wouldn't be in life alone but with her the woman he fell in love with he waited patiently for her to come he couldn't wait to have her as his now. Even though he kept his composure the entire time but when the 'Here comes the bride' began to play, everyone stood up and the doors opened his heart skipped a beat. _

_Will-Na smile got bigger as she and her father slowly made their way to the alter pictures being snapped from the many guest there but that wasn't the reason for her smile. Will-Na and Finitevus watched each other she wanted to run up to him because, to them, this was taking forever. Finitevus could only marvel at how beautiful she was elegant she looked. Finally, reluctantly William let his daughter go as she turned to Finitevus and letting him take her hands. _

_Priest started to spoke but Finitevus and Will-Na blocked him out almost completely looking into each other's eyes with nothing but love and complete care for one another. _

_The priest an old brown echidna looked to Finitevus but the echidna couldn't take his eyes off of his girl. "Dr. Finitevus repeat after me." The priest said as he nodded but didn't take his eyes off Will-Na's._

"_I, Finitevus, take you Will-Na, to be MY wife," he said putting heavy saying on the 'my' making everyone even Will-Na laugh a little as she tried to keep the tears from running to early. "To have and to hold." He said now holding Will-Na by her waist as he pulled her to him putting them closer. He wanted to kiss her right then and there but he knew he couldn't right now anyways. Will-Na felt the same way snaking her arms around Finitevus neck but holding back to kiss. "From this day forward, from better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." He finished really fighting to pull Will-Na to him and kiss her right there._

_The priest smiled. While Gin-Na tried her best not to cry and Shellia smiled almost crying herself. "Now, Will-Na you repeat after me." He said he just didn't know how bad she couldn't wait._

"_I, Will-Na, take you, Finitevus. To be MY husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." She said looking into his eyes the whole time. _

_The priest smiled even wider. "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Finitevus…..you may kiss you bride." He said._

_Finitevus unveiled Will-Na seeing her fully now which left him completely speechless, she was beautiful anyone who said otherwise was crazy. "What are you waiting for?" she said taking Finitevus out of his trance making the red echidna giggle as they crashed their lips into each other longing to do so the entire week. There was cheers going on around them but it was barely audible to them for they were in the moment molding their lips together as they pulled each other closer. _

Finitevus lips on Will-Na's and even though he felt her heart beat race she knew the kiss and he felt touch as her hand cupped his face. He continued to kiss her could feel tears running down her eyes ended the long kiss looking into Will-Na's watery eyes.

By looking into her eyes he could tell she knew that it was him, her husband and the also the person who destroyed his family and home but what shocked him was her words. "Finitevus….I…I forgive you." She sounded so weak and in pain he knew she wasn't going to last long he gaze upon her was soft very unusual for the Finitevus that everyone else knew now.

"Will-Na-"

She only shook her head a good as she could cupping his face with both hands. "Please…please Finite-Na….she needs you now." she said feeling very tired it was truly her time. Finitevus couldn't expect it wouldn't allow it but it happened a tear ran down his eye landing on her face. "I…love you….Finitevus." she whispered as he closed his eyes and kissed her one last time and she closed her eyes kissed him back molding her lips against his being back that amazing feeling. Her heart once again slowed down to a complete stop her hands slowly slipped down off his face loosely falling down. Finitevus slowly and painfully broke the kiss but his grip on her remained tight and form. He felt her soul leave but she couldn't move on just yet.

"I will bring her home." He said feeling a feeling he had never fault before…guilt. But Finite-Na will be his repay to Will-Na, his sons.

* * *

><p><strong>R.I.P Will-Na. Finitevus will keep his promise.<strong>

**Read and Review please. Thank you!**

**If you are wondering with Will-Na's wedding dress looked like and Shellia's bridesmaid dress. here are the links.**

/Wedding-Dresses/WD3768/ Will-Na's dress.

/Bridesmaid-Dresses/BD1350/ Shellia's bridesmaid dress.


	4. Chapter 4: A father's heart

**Chapter 4: A father's heart.**

* * *

><p><em>Finite-Na opened her eyes but didn't find the inhabitants of Bean's room but a complete blank white void which confused her neither the less. <em>

"_Finite-Na." The child jumped with excitement she recognized the voice and it sounded so heavenly and beautiful to her. The child turned around to see her mother smiling and in her wedding dress, her hair, make-up and jewelry all the same as that day but her older look that Finnie recognized. _

"_Mommy!" was all she could yell as she cried and ran up to her mother who kneeled as she hugged tightly her arms tied around her neck. _

"_Finite-Na." she said tears running down her own face._

"_Mommy, is this…is this a dream?" she asked as her mother pulled her away. Finnie had to ask her mother's voice and touch was so real this couldn't be a dream. _

_Will-Na rubbed Finnie's cheek still smiling but sad that she had to tell her daughter that it was only a dream. "It is only a dream, baby." She said seeing her daughter's head hang with disappointment and shoulders fall with sadness. It hurt the mother echidna to see her child this way but it was actually a first. _

"_But, you seem so real." She said as her picked her head making her look in the older females amethyst eyes still smiling at her. _

"_I know but I have something very important to tell you." She said getting very emotional after this she was gone and her daughter wouldn't see her again. _

"_What is it mommy?" the child asked wiping the tears away as her mother cupped her face with her hands. _

"_I am sorry, baby. But….I am no longer of the living." She said trying hard to keep her smile but it wasn't easy. _

_Finnie felt her heart break in two as tears began to stream down her eyes. "B-b-b-but…A-a-auntie s-s-she-" Will-Na pulled Finnie to her as she sobbed shaking to the point she almost fell to the void floor. _

"_I know, baby, I know." She said rubbing Finnie long dreads and hair trying her best to sooth the child. "I know she promised baby but she couldn't prevent this no matter how hard she pushed and tried." She said pulling Finnie back in front of her. _

"_B-b-but, I will never get to see you again mommy." The child cried stiffing as her mother gave her a warm, sad smile. "I don't have you or daddy anymore." _

_Will-Na smile got bigger, "He is looking for you." She said immediately getting the child's attention giving her new hope. _

"_R-really." She said smiling as tears of happiness rolled down her eyes then if fell realizing that she doesn't remember what he looks like but she remembered his voice just as clear as a sunny day. "How will I know it truly is him?"_

_Will-Na stood up holding Finnie's hand, "You will know, you always did." She said placing her hand on her daughters face._

_Finnie took hold of her mother's hand it gave off a soft, loving, and warming touch. "I love you, Finite-Na." Will-Na said as Finnie opened her eyes to see her mother disappearing. _

"_Wait, mommy don't go!" she yelled as Will-Na smiled warmly to her daughter. She knew her daughter was strong she would make it._

"_Good-bye, Finite-Na." She said completely disappearing but her voice still speaking. "Always know that I am here with you." She said her voiced echoed throughout the void. _

Finnie hold the covers closer to her wrapping herself and Yellow into them as a single tear ran down her face. "I love you too, mommy." She said sad and painful look on her face as more tears seeped through her eyes.

* * *

><p>Shellia was completely knocked out and on top of Flying, who was also fast asleep to tell the truth he went to sleep before she did but that didn't bother her at all only showed how good she was in her eyes.<p>

_Shellia opened her eyes to a complete white void. "Whoa, this is weird." She said looking around. _

"_The same Shellia I know and love." Will-Na said smiling to her as she turned around to look at the source of the voice seeing her dear friend. _

"_Will-Na…" she said making her way up to her standing right in front of the echidna and grabbing her into a hug._

"_Shellia, thank you so much." She said trying not to cry._

"_You don't have to thank me, Will-Na." she said surprised that she even remembered her. _

"_Shellia, what happened to my Finitevus and where are my boys?" She asked getting a worried look from the python. _

_Shellia let go of Will-Na and took a deep breathe. "Will-Na….they are gone and I don't know what happened to Finitevus." She said not able to look at her friends shocked and worry face. _

_Will-Na tears began to roll down her face but not messing up the make-up at all, how could she have allowed that to happen to her sons but not her daughter. "Does Finitevus….know?" _

"_Yes." The python said she didn't want to tell Will-Na the reason why but her question was how she was talking to Will-Na. She looked to Will-Na touching her arm she was right there but._

"_Shellia, I have come to tell you something. I know you are wondering why I am speaking you and how. It because I have passed on and I wanted to talk to you one last time." She said making Shellia look to her in shock and despair. _

"_But….I promised Finnie-"_

"_I know, I have already spoken to her so she knows." She said._

_Shellia was going to tell Will-Na how she ended up the way she was but she wanted her friend to rest in peace she had been through enough and her sons were waiting for her. _

"_I also remember what happened…I guess….I didn't want to believe that my boys were really dead." Will-Na said wiping away tears._

_Shellia smiled placing her hand on Will-Na's shoulder, "I didn't want to believe it either when I found you guys." _

"_It was Finitevus's fault wasn't it?" the echidna asked with her head hanging low._

_Shellia looked away with sad look. "Yes."_

_Will-Na took a deep breathe. "I saw him before they teleported us to those things he was on top of a building laughing. I didn't think it was him, I wished it wasn't him but when I saw him with my own eyes I knew it was him and he had changed, I wanted to ask what happened but I didn't have much time." _

"_So, you woke up?" The python was sad that she wasn't there. The echidna nodded._

"_But, I forgave him because I'm pretty sure it wasn't his fault." She said as Shellia only smiled to her friend at least knowing this she will still go to rest in peace. _

"_Will-Na, we are looking for Finnie where is she?" _

_Will-Na kinda figured Finnie wasn't with Shellia, "She is with a polar bear and duck." Will-Na said from what she saw. _

_Shellia didn't know who they might be but now she had a clue. She was about to say something else but happened to look behind Will-Na and see four red male echidna children standing there smiling to them. _

"_Hey Aunt Shellia." They all said in unison making their mother turn to them and smile to them. All four brothers ran up to her hugging her. _

"_My boys." She said hugging all of them just as good as she could. _

_Shellia could only smile the echidnas then turned to her. "Hey guys." She said wiping away a tear. _

"_Thank you Aunt Shellia for watching and protecting Finnie." Brut said _

"_We know she doesn't remember us but its okay." Contol said looking a little sad. _

"_Please tell dad we said hey." Wolf said. _

"_And that we miss and love him and Finnie." Finitevus Jr. said wiping away a tear. _

_Shellia wiped more tears away, "I will guys don't worry." She said as they began to disappear with Will-Na. _

"_Good-Bye, Shellia." Will-Na said crying as she and her sons finally went to rest in peace. _

"Good-Bye, Will-Na, Brut, Contol, Wolf, and Fin." She said in her sleep as a tear ran down her face and onto Flying making him only wipe it away.

* * *

><p>Scourge groaned from the morning sun blocking it with his arm as Fiona began to stir. "Good morning, Mr. Sunshine." She said making Scourge groan more.<p>

"Yeah, good morning." He said feeling her get up and walk over to the window. She happened to see Dr. Finitevus standing at a grave with fleshly picked pink flowers.

"Scourge, get up we need to go outside." Fiona said pulling her emerald hedgehog out of bed and out of the room.

"Fi what is it?" he groaned as they stopped in the hall. They looked to the hall to where the Destructix members went seeing them walking up to them.

"Guy's we need to go outside." She said letting go of Scourge and walking to the exit the boys just looked to each other and then followed.

Finitevus didn't know how long he was there but he was there for a while probably all night. Fiona and the boys stopped not too far behind him. Fiona only saw one grave but there were actually one big one with two smaller ones on each side. Finitevus said nothing he knew they were there but remained silent.

"Doc?" Scourge said finally speaking in the tense air. He knew that had to be for his wife and sons but what else was he supposed to say.

"Let's go find my daughter." He said turning away from the graves and opening a wrap ring.

Shellia walked out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel having already put on clothes in the bathroom. Flying was still asleep she looked at him silly, did she really go THAT long? She only shrugged and began thinking about her dream it hurt to know her efforts were vain for her best friend still died but then again she was happy that she no longer had to suffer.

Shellia walked in her living to find a wrap ring right in the middle of it she knew who it was.

Finitevus stepped out of the wrap ring walking up to Shellia. "I already know." She told him as he stopped right in front of her.

"Yes, it is true she is gone." He said looking away Fiona and the boys didn't see it but he eyes were pink from crying. Shellia said nothing as the others stepped through the wrap ring and Finitevus closed the ring.

"Where is Flying?" Simian asked the python everyone turning their attention to her.

"Still asleep." She said point her thumb back to her room.

"Looks like you had fun." Fiona said trying to tease her without looking disturbed.

Shellia giggled, "Oooh yes, I had a lot of fun." She said making Fiona and Scourge shudder.

"Shellia, I need to find Finite-Na." Finitevus said bring the attention to him.

"Good, because Will-Na gave me a passing clue." Shellia said taking a sit. "Finnie is with a polar bear and a duck." She said getting everyone's attention, especially Fiona's they were her old teammates.

"Bark and Bean." The fox said getting everyone's attention.

"How did she end up with those two?" Lightning asked looking to Shellia.

"Will-Na didn't say." She said looking from the lynx and then to Finitevus. "Brut, Contol, Wolf, and Fin said they loved and missed you and Finnie." She getting a shocked looking Finitevus but Shellia looked away trying not to think about it.

Finitevus didn't say anything but Shellia glanced to him seeing a small, soft smile. "Fiona, where does this Bark and Bean live?"

"Pretty far from here but nothing a wrap ring can't help with." Fiona said as Finitevus smirking and made a wrap ring.

"I will go wake Flying." Shellia said getting up and going to her room she found Flying still asleep. "Wake up sleepy head." She song as Flying blocked out the sunlight from his eyes.

"What?" he asked looking to her as she only smirked at him and brought her face close to his.

"It's morning." She said as he sat up slowly their face still close together. "Come on the guys are waiting for us." She said taking his hand and pulling him out of the room. He still couldn't say anything as if last night was a total shock to him.

Everyone looked to him seeing how quiet he was kinda scared them a little. "What did you do again?" Scourge asked noticing that Flying didn't even have a grin on his face while looking at Shellia.

"We. Had. Fun." She said smiling.

Finitevus didn't want nor care to know what kind of fun that might be. "Come on." He said walking through the portal as the others continued to look at them.

"Flying?" Fiona called to him seeing if he was even listening to them.

What freaked Fiona out more is that when he looked to them his grin returned, "Yes-miss?"

Fiona and Scourge could only stare at him with his teammates. "Are you alright?" Lightning asked looking a little confused.

"Hee-hee-hee. Yes-titan-Lightning." He said as he walked up to them with Shellia behind him.

"Okay let's go." Scourge said going through the wrap ring with the others behind him.

* * *

><p>Finnie knew it was morning she could feel the warm morning sun rays that shined into the room but her eyes seemed glued and very heavy. She rubbed her eyes to help them open she felt the heavy bags from her crying. She opened her eyes to see nothing but blurry wonders when she felt someone bounce on the bed they body hovering over her she rubbed her eyes and blinked some more.<p>

"WAKE UP FINNIE NINI!" Bean yelled making Yellow jump up fully awake but not making the blossom pink echidna jump but she did sit up her eyes finally adjusting to the room and light. Bean looked at her eyes that were pink from crying and had heavy bags under them. "What's wrong Fin-fin?" he asked looking to her a little concerned.

Finnie didn't answer his question. "Good morning, Bean." She said kind and sweet looking to him as Yellow looked to her. She looked so sad and unhappy more like depressed and the dark rings around her eyes didn't make things better.

"Chao, chao." Yellow said her little ball turning into a question mark as she nuzzled up to Finnie.

Bean only smiled. "Come Finnie, me and Bark are going to get some breakfast." He said hopping off the bed as Finnie slowly got up watching him run out the room laughing.

Finnie only made a small smile she really wasn't hungry she couldn't feel good today even though her father was alive and looking for her, the death of her mother sadden her greatly she was even trembling harder than before shaking Yellow so hard the poor chao could barely see for everything was shaky. But she didn't move from her owner grasp she could feel her sadness and wanted to comfort her.

She walked into the living room to find Bark and Bean waiting on her. Bark noticed her sadness he actually like the little girl she was quiet unless spoken too and she was very kind and trusting to them so this is the only reason he gave a questioning look with concern.

She noticed making her smile bigger hiding the lie of how she really felt. "I'm okay."

Bark shrugged if she didn't want to be pressed about it he wasn't going to press her he only walked to the door and let her and Bean go out first then closed and locked the door behind them.

Finnie and Bean were walking in front of Bark even though she didn't want to nor felt like it, Bean was making her laugh neither less but it came out giggles. They both happened to look ahead and see a wrap ring in front of them.

Finnie stood her ground still holding Yellow while Bean slowly hid behind Bark, who was also standing there staring at the wrap ring.

**Finite-Na P.O.V**

I really can't not giggle at Bean he is really funny not only by what he says but by the way he acts it just too cute not to giggle at. Bark is very quiet but just by his glisters you understand what his intentions is I like him too.

We all stopped seeing a giant gold ring thing in front of us. What could it be? I watched as an white echidna stepped out, his hands and feet had bandages around them with four rings on his arms and legs, he wore a big necklace with two medium sized circles one on the left and one on the right with a bigger one in the middle, he had to black crest ant symbols on his chest, he were a metal belt circle on the front and he were a black cape big enough to cover his entire body and small pink lenses.

Who is he?

**Finitevus P.O.V**

I stepped out of the wrap ring to find her only a few steps away from me. This is….Finite-Na…my daughter. I could only stare at her she has….suffered without even knowing. Her eyes showed sadness…sadness that actually stabbed me in the chest. Her eyes were pinker than her fur her mother must have visited her beyond the grave and told her of her death. They also had heavy bags and dark rings around them but the rings seemed as if they were there first. Did my disappearance really hurt her that badly? I saw her trembling but she didn't seem cold or afraid of me just stared at me with a child's curiosity. I noticed she wasn't wearing shoes but I only noticed it by the corner of my eyes I almost asked myself where were her shoes but then again she never liked them.

This is my child, the only one I have left and all I could do is stare at her. I hear the others step out of the ring and stand behind me they all noticed my daughter standing before me. I was surprised to see that she didn't run to Shellia but she hadn't noticed she was there she was staring at me and I was staring at her neither of us moving or saying a word.

What was I do say? How would I know if she would remember such things of the past I said anyways?

I finally took the breath I was holding and found something to say to her. "Finite-Na."

**Finite-Na P.O.V**

His eyes…something about them seems dark and…distant, maybe? I could only stare and wonder why his eyes were black and yellow it wasn't normally seen but neither was Auntie Shellia's eyes when she was mad enough, now that scary.

I kinda saw my Auntie and the others stepping out of the ring standing behind him but they said nothing and neither did we. I continued to stare at him feeling like I needed too. I can see my Auntie looking between me and him she seemed nervous and hopeful, somewhat?

"Finite-Na." he said….his voice…it….could it be….it made me jump to see him say my real name. How could he know my real name? Auntie Shellia wouldn't have given it to him…would she? No, he said as if he had been longing too to say it to me to my face for me ears to hear.

"_You will know, you always did." _Mommy said that to me. My eyes go wide but I said nothing.

Was this daddy?

**Finitevus P.O.V.**

She jumped when she heard me say her name, does that mean she recognizes me. I watched as her eyes go wide did she realize who I was. Everyone just continued to watch as if it was a show but that wasn't important to me not at the moment probably not ever.

"Finite-Na." I said again getting her attention even more now she was completely focused on me. I could see her eyes water.

She knew it was me, she knew who I was just as somehow she always did. I couldn't stop the smirk that my lips formed I did this every time.

"Daddy?" I had her voice say taking a step towards me. I felt a warm feeling a very familiar feeling.

_I heard the phone ring I was still in my lab even though it was late and I had stayed over time me and Will-Na needed the money now that we welcoming some new family members. I found I had fallen asleep at my desk it rang a third time before I answered it. _

"_Hello?" I sounded so tired I barely recognized my own voice. I immediately picked up my glasses a smile forming on my lips as I put my glasses back on, hang up and out the door I went. _

_I arrived at the hospital to be greeted by my mother-in-law smiling and crying, William had died a year ago gladly she was taking it well. "Well?" I asked just as excited as her but she couldn't say a thing just grabbed and led me to the room I ran here to get to. She let me walk in to be alone with her. _

_I saw Will-Na holding two infants and five bedding to hold infants three boys lay in each asleep, I felt proud very proud. These were my sons, my creation they each had the same shirt on just different colors the other two beds where empty. They had red fur like mine and peach skin like mine. _

"_What do you think?" I heard her lovely voice ask me as I looked to her. She was holding a fourth boy echidna also red fur and peach skin in her left arm and in her right arm was a little girl with pink fur and peach skin. _

_I was more proud than any man on earth right now it took us so long to have them and here they were, five of them four boys and one precious girl. "What are their names?" I asked taking a seat on right while the boys were on the left. I took the precious girl in my arms looking down to her as she looked back up to me with pure innocence that made me smile from ear to ear. _

_Will-Na smiled seeing how happy I was. "The one in brown is Wolf, the one is blue is Contol, and the one in green is Brut. I decided to let you name those two." she said I looked to her then to the fourth boy. _

_I already had a name for him. "Finitevus Jr." I said making Will-Na laugh but not loud enough to wake the other infants. _

"_I knew you would do that." She giggled making me laugh a little. _

"_What about our precious little girl?" she said rubbing Finitevus Jr. tiny soft cheek making him open his eyes to her contact I could see he knew her presence. _

"_Finite-Na." I said making her awe. _

"_Very creative." She said she leaned and gave me a peck on the cheek. _

"_I know." I said looking to Finite-Na she was so precious and she knew my presence just like her brothers but seemed more attached to it than they. "Welcome, my children." I said looking to Will-Na who looked from her son and to me. _

_This time I kissed her on her soft lips. "You held up very well." I said making her playfully roll her eyes. _

"_Ya think." She said making me laugh as we kissed again this time more passionately and loving…a love I would hope would never end._

_One year later…_

_I walked through the door to hear a set of tiny feet running towards me the person was giggling with excitement, excitement that I am home. _

_I see the little cherry blossom echidna run as fast as her little legs allowed. She almost fell as she got to me but I caught her before she could even hit the ground._

"_We can't allow that to happen." I said holding her with my arm rather than my hips, as if I have any._

"_Dwaddy home!" she squealed nuzzling her head against my chest. The saw the other four running from around the corner they didn't know it was me like she did. I wonder how in the world does she know it's me before I even walk through the door. I laughed as my precious sons ran and practically tackled my legs almost making me fall, if Brut would have gotten to me first then I really would have gone down._

_"Finally!" I hear Will-Na yell from the back then I hear her climb into the bed. "I love you, honey!" she yelled making me laugh but she did not move from that bed. I mean she does deserve a nap quintuplets were a hand full. At nights they would come in our room and take over OUR bed so we would just leave and sleep in the living room which really wasn't comfortable but I had my wife and my children that's what made me shrug it off. _

**Finite-Na P.O.V**

"Daddy?" I asked, I began to cry when I saw him smirk when I said that. That smirk, I recognized all too well this was really him, my daddy!

I couldn't hold myself back I began to sob and ran to him hugging him tightly. I missed him so much he and Auntie are all I have left. I held him so I wouldn't let go….never would I let go some odd reason I felt like I shouldn't have done it in the first place.

_-Lost memory-_

_I watched as daddy put on this gray suit I got to go to his lab alone this time just like my brothers had their chance. "Daddy, what is that?" I asked._

_It warmed my heart to see my father smile to me it makes me feel protected. "It is what I am wearing for a very important mission Finnie." He said, Finnie…he gave me that nickname just as he gave me my name. _

"_Oh. What type of mission?" I said walking up to him as he only patted me on my head. _

"_I can't disclose that Finite-Na but it is time for us to go home so I can prepare." He said taking my hand and walking out of the lab turning out the light as he did. _

_We got home very quickly today must be a very important mission he kissed mommy for a long time then parting as they gave each other a loving caring gaze. "I love you." He said kissing her again making my brothers make puke faces while I awed it was so cute. _

_My mother cupped his face with her hands making the kiss a little longer did she feel like he was going to be long for a while. She parted from his lips finally smiling. "I love you, too." She said letting his face go. _

_He hugged each of my brothers hard then rubbed their heads playfully. "Don't be mean to your sister. Remember that I love you." He said making them laugh._

"_We promise we won't be. Love you too, dad." they all said in unison except I could see Contol, Wolf, and Fin cross their fingers._

_Then he stepped up to me smiling. "See you later daddy, I love you." I said hugging him tightly for some reason I didn't want to let him go. _

_He hugged me back squeezing me harder than my brothers I noticed but I was daddy's sweet little girl. "I love you too, Finite-Na." he said kissing my forehead. I could see that he really didn't want to leave us but he had too. _

_-End of lost memory-_

**Finitevus P.O.V**

I tried hard to keep my current set goals for the world in mind but they seemed too far off from the reality that my daughter needed me and needed the world to stay the way it was. The words meant nothing now they had no meaning to me now.

My mind spoke those goals but my heart spoke differently. Then my mind was completely blanked out and my heart skipped a beat as she began to sob and ran up to me hugging me tightly. My mind wanted me to push her away but I…I just couldn't I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer.

I could feel the shocked looks as I had kissed Finite-Na's forehead. I felt warmth that I tried to ignore, to hide but could not. I then began to rub her hair and dreads like I did before all this. She then looked up to me tears running down her face like streaming river water but this was of happiness, complete happiness that I was here with her. I took my hands wiping her tears away my smirk now a full blown smile.

**Finite-Na P.O.V**

I felt his arms wrap around me pulling me closer to him. This is truly is my daddy! I hadn't noticed I stopped trembling in his arms. Then I felt him kiss my forehead my eyes popped open wide I recognized this feeling it made me feel full protection, fully loved, and true care for but I can't recall when I might have felt this before.

I looked up to him still crying I looked to see his smirk was a big smile that made me feel more protected. He used his hands to wipe my tears away.

I didn't care where he went before, or how he looked before. Only thing that mattered to me right now was that he was right here. My daddy was right here with me….finally.

* * *

><p>Everyone remained quiet but smiled at the father and daughter reunion. Shellia let the tears roll down her face she was so proud of Finitevus not being an asshole and then just happy in general that Finnie had her daddy again<em>. <em>

But, of course, something would happen to interrupt this reunion when everyone felt a soft rumble in the ground coming from the left. Finitevus turned to the left and held Finite-Na close to him protectively he would damned if anyone put their hands on her.

"Awww, look at that." A voice said a shark like battle ship came up in front of everyone. The voice was a woman's voice, one that Finitevus knew all too well. He hid Finite-Na behind his cape glaring and growling.

"It's the red witch again!" Bean yelled making Bark go into a fighter stance realizing who it was.

"THE RED WHAT?" Scourge yelled falling to the ground in laughter. He didn't know who this 'red witch' was but she just got played by a shiny object obsessed green duck. Fiona didn't fall to the ground but she was about to fall to her knees in laughter. Lightning, Simian, Flying and Predator couldn't help but snicker they knew exactly who he was talking about.

Shellia saw nothing funny as she began to hiss at the battle ship showing her sharp fangs.

Finitevus glanced back to Shellia, "Calm down, I will handle her." He said then he felt himself began to tremble he looked to see Finite-Na trembling and hiding her face in his side. He let the pink and purple chao behind his cape so she could comfort her friend as Finite-Na only took her into her arms.

Lien-Da growled, "Shut up, green boy."

"Hey, don't hate on the green." Scourge jumped in still seeming like he didn't to calm down from laughing yet.

Lien-Da paid the emerald arrogant hedgehog no mind as she shot at Bean and Bark but they dodged it making her create a little cater in the ground.

Finitevus was about to attack till he felt Finnie pulling him back he looked to her seeing the fear in her eyes she didn't want him to move from her already. She was kinda scared of Lien-Da and she didn't want her to hurt her daddy.

"Please, daddy, please." She pleaded burying her face back into his side weeping. Finitevus felt obliged to assure her that he was going to be alright and that Lien-Da was going to be the one hurt here. And Lien-Da took this opportunity charging a shot at them.

Shellia looked to them knowing that they wouldn't be able move to out of the way quickly enough so she moved faster than the shoot. Finitevus and Finite-Na were pushed a few steps away to the ground and looked back to see Shellia hit and knocked to so hard she rolled against the ground a couple of times before sliding to a stop.

"AUNT SHELLIA!" Finite-Na yelled getting up quickly and running over to the python. The python was breathing but barely, she was badly bruised and had blood running from her mouth. Finite-Na held the python's head while she cried. She was afraid she may lose someone else that she loved.

"Aunt Shellia, wake up please?" she pleaded but the python didn't move, groan, nothing.

"Damn, I missed!" Lien-Da laughed.

"Hee-hee-hee but I won't." Flying said as everyone looked to him, he still had a grin but the look in his eyes were deathly scary. He then rushed by everyone and goes for the kill on Lien-Da.

Lien-Da only growled and began to shot at him missing every shoot. Everyone could only watch they didn't think that Flying actually liked Shellia that much, she probably didn't think so either. Flying shot his tongue like a ballet putting a couple of dents in the battle ship. Lien-Da tried to move but Flying laughed jumping and landing right on top of the battle ship with enough weight to shake it.

Everyone ran up to Finite-Na and Shellia Finite-Na looked to her father who had simply walked up to them no emotion in his face. "Daddy, who have to help her." She cried, even though Finitevus could have let Shellia die he believed his daughter suffered enough.

He said nothing just used his rings to make a way to his lab. Lien-Da looked to this smirking. "What is this? THE Dr. Finitevus showing gestures of care to others he wants to burn alive?" Lien-Da taunted the albino echidna…big mistake.

He simply looked to her smirking showing his sharp teeth. "Capture her." He said to the Destructix and without hesitation they went after her. "Take her and my child to the lab." He said looking to Bean and Bark, who only nodded and without question picked the python up to take her to the lab.

Nack was walking home with his pay from him, Bean and Bark's latest mission. He happened to stop to see the battle unfolding before him. He then looked to the right to see Bark going through a wrap ring holding a badly hurt python. He was about to ask till he felt he was pulled aside by a hand and looking into the face of Finitevus.

"Go with them and don't touch anything and you will get paid more than this." He said giving Nack a large amount of rings. Nack didn't question it just followed the other two.

Finitevus looked back to the battle. Simian punched the ship so hard that it crashed to the ground but before they could climb inside to get the cherry red echidna, Lien-Da kicked the glass in the front jumping and began running. Flying went after her to only be shot by her gun Scourge speed right in front of her stopping her in her tracks as Fiona, Simian, Predator, Lightning and Flying, who recovered quickly, cornered her.

Flying grinned at her wickedly before punching her in the face with his tongue hard enough to knock her unconscious. Scourge and Fiona got out of the way as Finitevus walked up to the knocked out woman smiling for ear to ear.

Finitevus and the others arrived through the wrap ring to find Shellia already hooked to a IV and Finite-Na bandaging her wounds. Finitevus smiled this time of proudness as he walked up to Finite-Na, "Very good, Finnie." He said as she looked to him and smiled before she went back to what she was doing. She felt happy to see her father was proud of her to see she could do this so early.

"What do you want to do with her?" Scourge said pointing his thumb at a tied up Lien-Da, who was thrown over Simian's shoulder. Finite-Na looked to them and then when she saw Lien-Da she did not like the older echidna she was mean to her. Finitevus saw that his child afraid of her.

"Hold on a minute Scourge. What did she do you, Finite-Na?" He asked as she looked up to him then back to Lien-Da.

"She is mean and screams all the time, she made me clean up everything while I was on that ship till Bean, Mr. Nack and Mr. Bark helped me." She said, Finitevus and Will-Na never screamed at her so, of course, it was a somewhat frightening to the child. As Bean waved at them, Nack tipped his hat and Bark just looked.

Finitevus looked to Lien-Da his smile now a frown showing his sharp teeth. "Did she now?" he asked turning completely around so that Finite-Na wouldn't see his smile for he had something in store for Lien-Da. "Put her in that chair." He said pointing to a metal chair in the corner. Simian did that but tied her down double.

Finitevus looked back to Finite-Na so see she was kinda watching Lien-Da as if she would jump up and hurt her. "Do not worry she won't hurt you." He said placing a hand on Finite-Na head as she looked to him smiled. "Go and play I will finish this." He said getting a sad look from her.

"Come on, Finnie-Nini." Bean said grabbing her hand and running past Fiona. "Hey, Fiona!" he yelled making her roll her eyes and getting an unseen glare from Finitevus.

"You know him?" Scourge asked once again pointing his thumb at the duck before he left.

"Yes, we were old partners." She answered as Bark only smirked nodding as he and Nack walked past her. "Hey, where is your sister?" she asked turning to Nack as he continued to walk out of the lab.

"Don't know haven't seen nor heard from her." He said exiting the lab.

Finitevus finished with Shellia and walked over to a desk with a slim collar on it. "Yo, Doc. What you got there?" Scourge asked as he and the others walked up to him.

"Something that is going to teach Lien-Da a little lesson for messing with my child." He said clicking a button on the computer to unlock and walking up to Lien-Da and placing the thing around her neck as without command it locked back.

Scourge just shrugged it off then everyone noticed Flying was glancing back a Shellia oddly when he looked at her his grin disappeared.

"She isn't going to make it like that." Finitevus said getting everyone's attention. "Her Queen will have to heal her with her venom."

"How are we going to get her?" Fiona asked she was ready for a new mission already.

"Well, I will have to go to the tribe's underground home because if anyone you guys go one or none might not come back. You wouldn't want for Scourge now would you?" Finitevus said plainly.

Fiona moved closer to Scourge she would dare them.

"Soo, if we went would most likely be a victim?" Lightning said.

Finitevus nodded. "And why would they not touch you?" Predator asked.

"Because they know not too for I….was married and they prefer single men." He said it was a little hard to accept Will-Na death and his sons but at least he had Finite-Na.

"Well, who should go?"

Finitevus smirk fell he knew he would have to contact them and he really didn't they were just as bad a Shellia, except for her she was the quiet one at least but the other Lightning would be her main interest right on the spot.

"Nini and Petals."

* * *

><p>The longest chapter I swear! But hope you liked it I really couldn't figure out what Finitevus should say to his daughter, it wasn't going to be anything mean either. I wonder what the collar on Lien-Da neck is for? and Who is Nini and Petals? Frineds of Shellia maybe? Why doesn't Finitevus not like them that much? ;) well you'll find out next chapter.<p>

Read and Review please! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5: New Teammates?

**Chapter 5: New team members?**

* * *

><p>Lodging on a single person chair was a slightly pulp turquoise hedgehog with tan skin, she had on shorts with waist fishnet stockings meaning they covered her feet and up to her wide hips, with a gray loose elbow sleeved shirt that had a V collar that showed off her bust, and wore no shoes none could really fit her feet since they short, her quills were brushed out leaving them to almost touch her waist. A lot of others would say she was an overweight hedgehog but she could care less about it. She didn't want to be slender, she had pulp legs, arms, mid-body, and face but she held great beauty could get a couple of men if she wanted but she hated games and only used men for her own gain. She let her legs hang off the arm of the chair swing them with her eyes closed she looked very bored only blowing her gum and playing in her hair for entertainment.<p>

"Hi, Nini guess what?" the hedgehog opened her emerald eyes looking to the light brown female lynx in front of her. The lynx had on a short floral kimono it was purple and gold some of the flowers being pink, blue and white, she wore gold flats with gold jewelry bracelets with flower patterns on them, she hand white gloves and her ears hanged with her branded black hair.

The hedgehog known as Nini smirked. "What, Petals?" she asked remaining the way she was on the chair.

The lynx known as Petals was a bit slender but she was strong with a playful side. "We have a visitor." She said stepping out of the way to reveal an albino echidna not seeming amused.

Nini only looked to him, "Who are you?" she asked as Petal back flipped herself on to the back of the chair she was a little short so her feet didn't come close to touching Nini who was almost Bark's height.

Finitevus smirked there girls were too young be the way that they were. "Dr. Finitevus." He said doing somewhat of a bow to them.

Nini stopped chewing her gum and Petals mouth was wide open they both looked to him shocked. "But your fur wasn't white." Nini said sitting up and almost glaring at the albino echidna as Petal leaned back off the chair and onto her feet walking around to the side of the chair.

"Let's just say that there was a science malfunction." He said almost in a growl.

"Mhmm." Nini said.

"Where is Mrs. Will-Na and the kids." Petal asked as Nini got up showing how tall she was for Petal barely came up to her sides.

Finitevus kept his look on him but his insides hurt. "My sons were killed in Egg Grapes and Will-Na just recently passed from the effects of the Grapes from a year ago." He said looking away showing his teeth as if he was growling but he wasn't.

Nini and Petals couldn't believe it. "What about Finnie?" Nini asked seeing Finitevus smile showing his shard teeth.

"She is fine but she doesn't remember her brothers or much of the past just me and her mother." He said.

Nini and Petal felt relieved that someone from their family survived but was still sad for the boys and Will-Na they met them a couple of times and got close quickly. "But that isn't what I came here for." Finitevus said getting the two girls attention.

* * *

><p>Finite-Na was playing with Bean SOMEHOW neither the less they were enjoying their game.<p>

"So, what did you and Fiona do as partners?" Scourge asked Bark getting a look from him and Fiona. "Hey, just asking?"

"We were thieves." Fiona answered knowing that Bark wouldn't.

"Really now?" he said pulling Fiona to him. "So, you were already bad." He said moving his sunglasses up to sit on his head.

Fiona couldn't help but smirk. "Yes." She as the Destructix and Nack paid no attention to them.

"Where did daddy go?" Fiona and Scourge turned back to find Finite-Na standing behind them holding her chao she was still trembling but she had this more happier demeanor to her.

"He went to get someone friends of your Aunt." The fox explained to the child.

"Oh. I hope he gets back soon." She said looking to Bean who was now interested in necklace where he got it who knows.

Fiona and Bark just shook their heads. "I thought you were going to get him to stop doing that?" she asked Bark her, Finite-Na and Scourge looking to him as he only shrugged meaning he wasn't about to stress his self in trying.

Simian looked around to see Flying was the only one not present in the room. "He went to be beside Shellia or check on her I guess." Predator said seeing Simian looking for the frog.

"Let's leave him alone then." Simian said as he, Lightning and Predator glanced at each other smirking.

Shellia began to stir she felt in so much pain from head to tail tip she tried to sit up but a hand pushed her front back down but softly.

She looked to see Flying standing there grinning but not this wide grin he usually wears but a small solemn grin. "Awww, looking out for me are you?" she said teasingly but it was even hard to talk.

Flying removed his hand as she smiled as him. "Yes-miss-risk." He said. She knew exactly what he was referring too.

"I had to protect Finnie at all cost." She said defending herself folding her arms which hurt her. Flying made his way to the other side of her.

Shellia smirked this male was attracting, very attracting. "What are you doing?" she asked as he looked at his eyes directly over hers.

"Something shiny-greeny-and risky." He said making her roll her emerald eyes.

He moved himself back to where he was originally sitting as Shellia slowly sat up which that even hurt but she ignored. Shellia smirked hissing seductively making Flying's grin fell. She didn't understand why that happened but it was cute either way. She hissed a longer time now before she spoke, "Your very cute, Flying darling." She said using her tail to rub his chin seductively now that hurt her more than anything but she ignored that too. Flying only let her do what she wanted as she bring his face closer to hers.

"You should be resting." He said still not grinning but this made Shellia stop her advance for the time being.

"You are right." She said rubbing his chin still which felt wonderful to him one reason why she didn't stop seeing that it did. "I was barely conscious but I know you attacked that 'red witch' after she almost killed me." Shellia said catching Flying off guard.

But then he grinned again. "Yep." He said making Shellia smile and rubbed his chin with her hand now she could see that it was bandaged up pretty nicely but pain still traveled her entire body.

"Well, thank you." She said pulling him into a kiss this time his eyes closed the same time as hers. She molded her lips with his then pulled away his stayed puckered for a short second then forming a wide grin making her laugh. That's when they looked to the doorway to see Finite-Na standing there.

"Oh! Finnie, I didn't…know you were standing there." She said quickly stopping herself from teasing Flying. She rubbed her throat seeing it hurt after volume she put in it.

Finnie didn't say anything but formed a smile as Yellow flew from her arms and over to Shellia nuzzling her face with it's own. "Awww, I missed you too Yellow." She said kissing the sweet little chao on the cheek.

Finnie walked up to them still smiling. "You guys really like each other that much?" She said referring to their almost turned make-out session.

Shellia blushed then looked to Flying who was still grinning looking back at her. "Yeah, I like Mr. Flying here." she said tickling his chin.

"Okay, that isn't cute at all." Shellia, Flying and Finnie looked to see Lien-Da tied to a chair behind some cell bars.

Shellia began to hiss. "Shut your mouth echidna. Just because I can't really fight you combat style doesn't mean I can't fill you full of venom." The python said hissing threateningly.

Lien-Da only rolled her eyes. "Oh, please." She said not feeling threatened at all.

Finnie got closer to Shellia as Yellow went back to her arms. "Leave my Auntie alone." She said to Lien-Da making the female echidna roll her eyes again. Then Finnie jumped a little but not because she was afraid but of happiness, "Daddy, is back." She said running back out of the lab and stopping to look up at the ceiling.

Flying and Shellia looked to each other then he scooped her up carefully carrying her into the throne room they both saw she was right. A wrap ring was on the ceiling and Finitevus fell from it landing on one foot and knee then standing up smiling to see Finnie was right in front of him.

"Hey, daddy!" she squealed hugging him.

"Hello, Finnie." He said as rubbing Finnie's head as he walked up to his throne and taking a sit while the wrap ring was still open.

"Waiting on someone?" Shellia asked as everyone finally noticed she was awake.

"You will see." Finitevus said actually letting Finnie sit on his lap and lay her head on his chest.

"What are you doing up? Flying?" Fiona said seeing him only grin, of course.

A slightly pulp turquoise hedgehog with tan skin, wearing shorts with waist fishnet stockings, with a gray loose elbow sleeved shirt that had a V collar that showed off her bust, with no shoes and gray eye shadow, Nini Blend Hedgehog fell from the wrap ring landing the same way Finitevus did her quills almost touched her waist. Right after her landing on her feet, a light brown female lynx short floral kimono it was purple and gold some of the flowers being pink, blue and white, she wore gold flats with gold jewelry bracelets with flower patterns on them, she hand white gloves and her ears hangs hanged with her branded black hair and purple and gold eye shadow, Petals Lynx.

Shellia smiled, "Nini, Petals!" she screamed as the girls noticed. _Damn I gotta stop yelling it hurts like hell! _Shellia thought to herself rubbing her throat.

"Long time no see Shellia." Petal said as Nini laughed a little.

"Whoa! You want this girl to go underground she might get stuck." Scourge said more truthful than funny in his voice but everyone could see he was clearly referring to Nini.

Nini giggled popping her gum it looked like a new piece. "You must be Scourge." She said sitting on the floor and then opening her legs wide enough to let her lean forward letting her elbows sit on the ground and rest her chin on her hands smirking to them. Like said she didn't care what others thought about her size there was a lot thing they didn't know about her.

This shut Scourge up to see how flexible she was to be that tall and pulp for a hedgehog. "Shellia, what are you doing up?" Petals asked looking to her friend. "You need to rest because we're going to visit Queen Cobra."

Shellia looked to them shocked. "Am I seriously that injured?" she asked.

"Yes, you are." Finitevus answered his eyes were closed and everyone could tell Finnie was fast asleep on her father's lap.

"Awww." Petal said as Nini smiled and popped her gum lightly.

Finitevus held Finnie as he got up and walked out to his supposed room which really wasn't much, bed, computer area, dresser, and bathroom. He laid Finnie on the bed and then closed the door behind him as he walked back inside the throne room.

"So, I am going to be working with you two huh?" Fiona said not really impressed by the two female mobians which they could care less about anyways.

"Yes, foxy we guess so." Nini said leaning back up and twisting her upper body a little making small pop sounds as she twisted one way then other before lying back the way she was popping her gum and twirling her hair some more.

"How about you guys introducing yourselves maybe." Petals said placing her hand on her hip and eyeing Lightning with interest that Fiona and Shellia could tell.

"Lightning."

"Predator."

"Simian."

"Flying."

"Fiona."

"And Scourge." Nini said before the emerald hedgehog could even try to answer.

"Bean! And this Bark." The green duck said hopping and pointing Bark. No one but Nini saw him smirking at her but she was already smirking but he knew that was a gesture back to him. Petals giggled at the hyper green duck he was funny and quite cute, yeah, you can call her little crazy too.

"Nack."

"Awww, don't like me because I insulted ya?" Scourge said making Fiona giggle a little.

"Naw, your not the first boo." She said talking with some street slang as she did a hand stand to get back on her feet.

"I don't need you guys insulting each other when your going to be working together for the time being or maybe longer than that." Finitevus said walking into the lab with the others following. "Well, well look who is awake."

"Yeah, the red witch." Bean said making Scourge, Fiona and Petals bust out laughing, even Bark and Nini put in a few secret chuckles.

Lien-Da growled, "You just wait till I get my hands on you." She said noting scaring Bean at all.

Finitevus only opened the cell and walked inside, "Petals, cut her loose." He said.

"No problem." She said back flipping her way over Lien-Da and quickly cutting her rope loose from behind.

Lien-Da smirked and lodged at Finitevus but was stopped with a shock went through her entire body making her scream to the top of her lungs and fall to the ground.

"What wrongs Lien-Da?" Finitevus asked in a taunting way as Scourge, Bean, and Nack fell to the floor laughing with Fiona, Petals and Nini giggled walking up to her Bark, Simian, Predator, and Lightning smirked. Shellia got Flying to put her down so she could stand with Flying chuckling a little.

"You stupid-AAAAGH!" she yelled as the shock was ministered again.

"What, what was that?" Petals said still giggling.

"I believe she wanted to say something." Nini said taunting the female echidna. "What was that you were talking?"

Lien-Da death glared Finitevus which only made him laugh. "Oh, the mighty have fallen." He said shocking her once more this time a little longer before stopping the shock. "Next time you disrespect me or my little girl this is your punishment and it can get worse." He said watching as she laid on the ground in complete pain.

Nini picked up the chair and walked out of the cell Bark was in the back of the gang she gave him a side glance and wink before sitting the chair to the side.

Finitevus and Petals walked out of the cell to leaving Lien-Da there. "Remember what I said." He taunted her. As the other walked out before him and then he too followed.

Flying laid Shellia back down while Finitevus walked up to them. "You better hope Queen doesn't show interest Finitevus for if so you know what will happen." Shellia said looking to the albino echidna.

"I'm not going Flying-"

"I don't think so." The python jumped in quickly, Flying was hers and she wasn't about to let her tribe sisters take him for their only one gain and then kill him off when they don't need him.

Finitevus smirked. "Oh, I see you two have taken a liking to each other." He said shrugging. "I guess I could reward you for taking care of Finite-Na. Flying will stay. But Fiona, Nini, Petals, Scourge-"

"Ah damn." Shellia said rolling her eyes.

Finitevus frowned but continued. "Bark and Nack will go."

"Wouldn't-Couldn't-Shouldn't it be better for Shellia-Mellia to go?" Flying said getting Finitevus attention.

"That would be better since she does know where the place is better than anyone else."

"Yeah, plus I don't think-"she stopped as she began to cough up blood.

_It is worse than I thought._ Finitevus thought watching Shellia only wipe the blood from her mouth. "We might need to hurry it seems." Finitevus said.

"I know you don't give a damn Fin." Shellia said glaring at the doctor echidna, who only shrugged.

"I wasn't going to bother to save you if it wasn't for Finite-Na." he said making Shellia only narrow her eyes at him. "Now, maybe you should leave this afternoon seeming as your home wakes more at night."

"Whatever, Finitevus." Shellia said lying down to get that rest.

"Come, Flying she needs her 'beauty' sleep." Finitevus said walking away as Flying, reluctantly, followed.

"When are we departing?" Nini asked glancing back to Finitevus as he took his seat on his throne.

"This afternoon seems like Shellia will need to be brought to her." He said as every looked to him.

"And who is going?" Predator asked.

"Nini, Petals and Fiona, of course, Scourge, Bark and Nack as well. The Destructix will stay here." He explained making Nini and Bark glance at each other secretly. "Shellia will have to go since she knows where it is."

"Of course, we don't mind our girl going." Petals said.

"Good." Finitevus said everyone knew that was the end of that.

"Come on Nini lets go train." Petals said as she and Nini walked out popping her gum.

"I gotta see this, come on babe." Scourge said walking behind the hedgehog and lynx. Simian and the others followed them outside.

"You guys wanna train with us?" Nini asked looking to them as she and Petals began to stretch.

"Sure I would." Fiona said walking up to them.

"Alright then but were not going to go easy on you. What about you guys?" the female lynx asked looking to the boys.

"We'll watch." Simian said.

Petals shrugged "Suit yourself." She said taking out a metal fan and covering her mouth with it as Nini walked to the opposite side of her.

"You better start dodging." Was all Nini said as stomped the ground being up rocks she made a punch directed at Fiona and Petals. Fiona was almost caught off guard as she yelped and jumped out of the way flying pebbles while Petals simple spin around fast enough to block them with her fan.

Nini didn't stop there she took a chain and ball with spikes on it she twisted around her head at alarming pace before throwing it down at Fiona. Fiona thought quick ducking to dodge the chain and ball but she didn't expect the hedgehog to run at her with a powerful punch making her slide a few foot away. Petals jumped up into the sky coming down with a powerful kick Nini blocked with her arms but it she still slid back a little.

"Whoa." Nack said these girls were powerful. "Hey, Bark I give you extra of the pay we got to go against her." He said as the boys all looked to Bark. The polar bear smirked.

Nini pushed Petals away as the lynx landed on her feet then she saw Bark coming at her with a punch that she stopped with her foot using her other to twist around and kick him dead in the face. Fiona recovered from her punch and went for Petals trying to kick her but the lynx threw her on leg up to block the kick as Fiona grabbed hold of it tossing her to ground.

Petals giggled. "Wow you are really good." She said but before Fiona could let go of her leg used a hand stand to slam the fox onto the ground. Fiona recovered from that quickly turning back to Petals quickly and running at her throwing punches some hit the lynx but then throwing punches of her own Fiona could block some of them.

Bark grabbed Nini's leg while he was down bringing her down to ground hard.

"Ooooh." Scourge and Nack said but not in a taunting way because it really did look like it hurt.

Bark got back up quickly not wanting the same thing that happened to Fiona to happen to him. Nini did hand stand and spread her legs wide open. Bark actually liked the screen but was caught off guard as Nini began to spin on her hands knocking Bark in the stomach a couple of times before trapping his head by criss crossing her legs and slamming him to the ground.

Nack, Bean and Predator made sorry look for him seeing that. "That had to hurt." Predator said.

"Their really good." Lightning said looking between the two pairs. Nini rushed up to Fiona and Petals punching them both in the face while they were pre-occupied with each other knocking them a couple feet away.

"Damn, Nini!" Petals yelled running back to her sliding between the hedgehogs legs as Fiona ran up to her kicking her in the face and Petals kicked Nini in the back hard enough to push her forward a couple of feet.

Bark and Fiona ran up to each other throwing a kick at him but he caught tossing her at Petals who was trying to kick him from above.

"Hey!" Scourge said but before he could do anything Nini tackled Bark into the bushes with a quick spin dash.

Bark landed on his back almost getting the wind knocked out of him as Nini bounced off of him landing on her feet as he rubbed his head while getting up no one could really see through the bushes. Bark advanced towards the turquoise hedgehog as she back up onto a tree he was now right in front of her glaring and growling as he pulled his fist back.

Fiona and Petals went back at each other as the guys heard a tree shake. "Get her Bark ark!" Bean cheered.

Bark's fist was pressed against the tree as he and Nini's lips were only inches away from each other and both were smirking.

"Bark." She said as she pushed him roughly against another tree making it shake. "How have you been, big guy?" she asked their lips still only inches apart. The polar only shrugged at his secret friend no one but Bean and Petals knew about this. Bark pulled her body closer by grabbing a hold her arms their lips almost about to close the space between them.

"Nini!" they stopped and Nini moved to where he wasn't on the tree and pushed him out of the bushes making him hit the ground face first then walking out herself feeling annoyed on the inside but smirking neither the less on the outside.

Petals was standing taking in deep breaths as Fiona was leaning on Scourge for support and was breathing hard herself.

"Your done?" she asked as Bark got up. Petals and Fiona nodded.

"Yeah, your guys should probably rest now for your mission." Simian said Nini only rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said shrugging she reached into in her shorts pocket and throwing the old piece of gum away and eating a new piece as she took a sit.

Petals span all the way beside the hedgehog and took a sit indian side. "Let's get know each other a little." The female lynx said motioning for them to take a sit they didn't see the point but did anyways.

"So, the Destructix. Never thought that we would ever meet you bad ol' boys." The female lynx said unbraiding her hair.

"It would be better if others didn't have to be encountered by us." Predator said folding his arms.

Petals and Nini giggled, "What about you two?" Lightning asked as the two looking to him.

Nini let Petals go first. "Well, I came from a ninja tribe my sister." she said with annoyance to the said person. "Is still there we had to fight each other at young age to get the title of bride." She said getting Lightning full attention.

"So, you are-"

"The sister of Bride of the Conquering Storm. My original name was Blooming Petals I beat my sister but her mother didn't like that too much and my mother didn't care as long as I had beat her daughter that was good enough for her. I let Conquering Storm get the damn title and keep it she would never get a man nor true happiness anyways the way her and her mother thinks."

"No kidding." Lightning said in real annoyance.

"But we left the clan and didn't want to go back I lived free of her rules doing as I pleased then I met Nini and Shellia and we became more like sisters than teammates." She said as Nini only laughed but not loudly.

"What about you, Miss Nini?" Scourge said letting Fiona lay in his lap.

"Well, I grow up in the streets. I had to fend for me. My mother was barely around. My father who knows. I learned to use others. Especially, men." She said giggling. "I fought for Nini. Looked out for Nini. Broke rules when I wanted. I could care less about others. But I am no murderer like Shellia. But I could be though. If given the right opportunity." she said smirking as Petals then sat in front of her so she could rebraid her hair.

"Where-sneer-dare did you get those powers?" Flying said.

Nini smirked blowing a bubble. "I was born with it boo." She said beginning to braid Petals hair pretty fast.

"Very nice we normally don't take new members but how would like to join?" Scourge asked. "Your powers and strength could benefit us and Fiona could use some friends."

Nini and Petals looked to each other they shrugged. They thought hell, why not? "We'll join." They both said.

"Alright welcome to the Destructix girls." Simian said as Nini shook his hands.

"Lightning did you like my sister?" Petals said making everyone look to him as he looked away in shame.

"I didn't like your sister I loved her." He said.

"I already know how that went." The female lynx said getting up right after Nini finished, walking over to him kneeling down in front him. She placed her hand under his chin making him face her. "She defeated you didn't she?"

"Yes." He said moving his eyes to the ground.

"She broke you heart didn't she?"

"Yes." Lightning said balling up his fist.

"She banished you didn't she?" she asked moving her tilting her head from him to look to her.

"Yes." He said looking back to her with hatred present for the former love interest.

"You want revenge don't you?" she said in a menacing voice getting closer to his face.

"Yes."

"Then I will help you." She said catching him off guard.

"You...will? But that is your sister." He said everyone was looking to her.

She stood up only smirking, "I didn't care for her in the beginning but I am not jumping her I will train you then when you are ready you tell me." She said turning and retaking her seat.

Lightning nodded smirking.

"Flying." Nini said seeing the frog grinning but wasn't paying attention to them but when she called his name he looked to her.

"Yes."

"You seem to like my home girl. Did you guys have sex?" she asked making everyone look to her and then him.

His grin got wider. "Hee-hee yes." He said seeming very proud about it.

"Uh-oh. No wonder Finitevus isn't letting you go." Petals said giggling. "Shellia has claimed you as hers now and those girls are seductive they take you rather you want them too or not."

"Watch your man foxy." Nini said looking to Fiona and Scourge.

"Wait, so they would take even Bean?" Scourge said.

"I hope not!" the green duck yelled making Petals and Nini giggle.

"Yep, home boy here." Nini said gesturing to Bean.

"Wow." Nack said.

"Oh, they especially would like you Nack." Nini said looking to Nack making him jump which in turn made her laugh.

The hedgehog then glared at Bark, who only glared back. "And you." She said flicking his head up making him growl at her. This only made her smirk. "They would definitely like you, home boy." She said making him fold his arms and only continue to glare which the others found this humorous.

* * *

><p>Finitevus walked back into the lab to see Shellia sleeping and Lien-Da leaned up against the wall looking in a lot of pain. "What's wrong Lien-Da?" he asked taunting her.<p>

She only glared at him. "Nothing." She said looking away from him.

He only laughed. "I would let you go with the group but Queen Cobra would….lets say 'fill you full of venom' if she found out you hurt Shellia to the point she coughing up blood." He said but he did acutally considered that but he didn't want her to die yet.

Finnie woke up to find she was in her father's bed so she got up and walked out to look from him and heard him laughing so she went into the lab.

"Does your little girl know that it's your fault her mother is dead?" _That's that lady…Lien-Da. But what is she talking about?_ She thought, Finnie heard her say something about her mother but not fully what was said she knew it was something to how her mother dead….and her father the cause of it? The child didn't know rather to interrupt or not.

Finitevus frowned closing the door from where he stood before Finnie could walk back out. "I didn't kill her mother the Grapes did."

Lien-Da saw that this was a pushy subject and she taunted. "Oh. And how did she get there?"

Finitevus growled and then Lien-Da began to be shocked screaming making Finnie jump then she felt arms around her, she looked to see Shellia hugging her head to her using her stomach to cover her left ear and her hand to cover her right ear.

Finitevus stopped the shock as Lien-Da had passed out from the pain he then turned to find Finnie there shaking instead of trembling. Shellia looked to him mouthing 'she heard you.'

Finitevus walked over to Finnie, "Finite-Na." he said getting the child to turn to him.

"Daddy, what did she mean?" she asked she wasn't crying but she looked like she wanted too. "You didn't kill mommy. What did she mean?"

"No, I did not Finite-Na long ago something happened to her." He said rubbing Finnie's head. He knew it was his fault but he wasn't about to tell that to his daughter. She lost her mother she didn't need to know her father was the cause of her, her mother and brothers being in the Grapes.

Finnie left it at that she didn't want to think about it anymore, her mother had been that way for a year and now what tried to kill her succeeded and now she was at peace. "Come on, Finnie lets get you something to eat." Shellia said as Finnie nodded and walked out.

Shellia turned to Finitevus hissing, "Make her pay." She said before she going out. Finitevus closed the door to the lab locking it and walked back to the cell opening it.

"Oh, she will dearly." He said growling as he towered over the passed out echidna.

* * *

><p>Afternoon came and everyone had eaten and was ready to go. "Shellia, are you sure you can walk?" Petals asked even the python towered over the female lynx.<p>

Shellia adjusted her fishnet gloves surprisingly they didn't burn from her fire. "Of course." She said smiling and hissing.

"Good luck." Lightning said to them but really might that towards Petals than the others and she knew, of course, turning to him and winking.

"Nack-wack why can't I go?" Bean cried grabbing hold of Nack making the purple weasel look like he was about to bust a blood vessel.

"Go ask the doctor!" He yelled throwing Bean off him to which he landed on Nini knocking her on top of Bark.

"Really, greeny?" she asked not seeming fazed as she got up and towered over Bean to which he ran behind Simian.

"Okay, people were ready." Scourge said impatiently looking back to the others.

"Hold on green Boy." Shellia said and before anyone knew it Shellia had wrapped herself around Flying and quickly kissed him before unwrapping herself and quickly making her way back to the group. "Be a bad boy and you just may get a reward." She hissed seductively.

"Okay." Flying said seeming very happy about that making almost everyone snicker.

"Auntie Shellia!" Finnie yelled running out and hugging the python. "Don't get hurt anymore, kay?"

The python smiled hugging the child echidna tightly. "I won't." She said holding down the large amount of blood that was about to come up.

"Tell, Queen Cobra I said hey." She said backing away from the python as Yellow got her hug too.

"I will." She said rubbing the chaos head and turning back to the group.

"Alright, let's go." Fiona said as they departed. Shellia waited till they way out of eyes watch of them before spitting the blood out in to the bushes.

"I can't wait till we get there." The python complained.

"I hope we don't hit ANY disruptions." Nini said

"The only thing you need to worry running into is Eggman plus Dr. Finitevus has Lien-Da, leader of the that Dark Egg Legion thing he got going on so most likely he is probably looking for the echidna." Petals said.

"Or probably doesn't care." Fiona added.

* * *

><p>Finitevus looked into the little camera Lien-Da had attached to her dread to spy on him, he even disabled the dread so she couldn't communicate. He only smiled and crashed it looking back to the female echidna that actually looked to the doctor, afraid of what he may do to her.<p>

To which he noticed. "Lien-Da, looking afraid of someone?" he asked smiling showing off his sharp teeth with an eyebrow raised.

Lien-Da was now chained to the wall her hands up above her head and her ankles and waist chained to the walls as well.

"Now, what should I do with you?" He asked standing in front of her. "I won't put my hands on a disgusting woman like you so what else there?"

"Why don't you shock me like you been doing?" she asked him growling to mask her fear.

"I don't want you to get to used it." He said his smile growing wider.

Lien-Da rolled her eyes. "Smart." She said sarcastically. Finitevus smile fell as he then punched her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her.

"What was that now?" he asked punching her again and again. He then put his hands around her throat making her move about to make him stop choking her.

He just ignored her movement he looked back to the door with a evil grin hearing a knock. "Daddy?"

He let go and punched her once more as she gasped for air he said nothing as he left the cell closing and locking it behind. "Yes, Finite-Na?" he asked opening the door to see his daughter standing there and the Destructix standing a little away from her.

Finnie knew that her father was an adult and what he did was really nothing she could question but she knew he was punishing Lien-Da. "Are you hurting that mean lady in there?" she asked.

"Yes." He answered. "Why? Do you not want me too?" he asked kneeling down in front of his daughter.

Finnie's eyes looked away, "You can tell me." She heard her father say.

"No, I-I-I don't so please don't." she said making Finitevus smile a totally different smile towards her.

"Fine, I will leave her alone." He said standing up. _For now._

Finnie smiled as long as she could remember her father denied her nothing especially if she asked nicely. She took his hand looking up to him. "Are you hungry?" she asked him as they walked toward the entrance/exit.

"Sure." He said stopping at the door way looking down to his daughter. "Go ahead without me." He said.

"Go on green-Bean." She said grabbing Beans hand and running out.

"Hey, your getting the hang of it!" he laughed as they ran down the hall. Finitevus didn't know if he should really be afraid or happy she made friends with the duck.

But neither the less he kept her occupied till he found something shiny. He looked back to the Destructix, "She needs some company just don't kill her." He said walking out as they looked to each other smirking.

"We'll give you the honor first Flying." Simian said making the frog grin wickedly.

"Sure-what such pleasure." He laughed as the made their way to the cell.

Lien-Da death glared them as they opened the cell. "Do your worst." She taunted. Blood was already rolling down her mouth to which she only spit it out in front of them.

This made them all glare at her but they had to remember not to kill her. "Oh, trust we will." Predator said letting Flying jump at her first.

* * *

><p>I kinda question this chapter a little but anyways hope you readers like it.<p>

Read and Review please! Thanks


	6. Chapter 6: A little lost time

**Chapter 6: A little lost time.**

* * *

><p>Finitevus walked into the kitchen to see Finite-Na actually cooking, "What do you have here, Finite-Na?" He said as she looked back to him and smiled. She was a little short so, of course, she needed a chair to be able to stand over the stove.<p>

"Just some soup that Shellia taught me how to make it is really good." She said then looked to Bean was in the cabinet looking for something. "Daddy, Bean won't tell me where he got his cooking hat." Finnie said making Finitevus look at the duck with the same question. "But at least I have the apron." She said picking at the duck.

"Woman are supposed to wear it." Bean said hopping on the chair with Finnie.

Finitevus help but smile at his daughter but he wanted to spend time with her alone. "Bean, let me be in privacy Finite-Na for a moment." Finitevus said.

"No problem, be right back." Bean said running out of the room.

Finnie thought he was too cute and funny. "I like him can we keep him?" she asked looking to Finitevus he had a smile on his face but a totally different thing going on in his head.

_Hell….no._ "No, Finnie but he can…visit." Finitevus said which he didn't even want Bean to visit let alone 'keep' him.

"Awww, okay." She said hopping off the chair and walking up to her father she was so short he had to look down at her.

"Finite-Na, how old are you?" he asked her sitting down at a chair so he could somewhat eye level to her.

"4." She said.

Finitevus sighed she really had be set back two years. "Hmmm, do you see this?" he said bringing up some black chaos energy.

Finnie gasped shocked her father could do something like that. "Daddy, where did you learn to do that?" She asked trying to touch but Finitevus pulled his hand back.

"I learnt it dear Finnie." He said making the chaos energy go away.

"Can I learn it too because I wanna be just like you when I get bigger." Finnie said making Finitevus smile. He knew she always wanted to be like him a scientist he didn't think she could be the other part of him the he enjoyed so much.

But even though he wanted to give her the power and he wouldn't have mind but something fought against him something that told him that he didn't want his daughter to change and he really didn't. "No, Finite-Na but I will teach what I know so maybe you will be a great scientist."

Finitevus he daughter light up, "Thanks, daddy!" she hugged the evil scientist not seeing the evil in his eyes when she looked into them but the love of a father. "Then you can teach me your special powers." She said as Finitevus picked her something she didn't expect herself.

"Maybe." He said walking them over the stove he saw that was some beef stew it smelled good too, he didn't doubt it tasted good Shellia was a great cook from his own experience.

"Awww." She whined but it still made her happy to spend much time with her father either way.

Everything was silent Finitevus just wanted the silence to last. "Daddy, where did you put mommy?" Finnie asked looking to her father.

"I will show before bedtime you shouldn't leave the kitchen when cooking." He said only look back to his daughter. He could see she missed her and looked to see Yellow land on his head even the chao seemed to like him. He would have brushed it off but the cute little thing belonged to his daughter and that would be mean.

"Love you, daddy." Finite-Na said making Finitevus jump then slowly smile.

He hadn't heard that say to him in a long time, so long it almost seemed foreign to his ears. "Love you too, Finite-Na." He said hugging his daughter.

"Yo doctor, doctor!" Bean yelled running back inside and getting an angry look from Finitevus he was getting tired of being interrupted when he and his daughter were spending time together.

"What?" he asked annoyed which Bean, of course, failed to notice.

"The big guys want you." He said as Finitevus put Finnie back on the floor.

"I will be right back." The albino echidna said rubbing his daughter's head and walking out.

"Come on Finnie-Nini." Bean said helping her back onto the chair before climbing onto the chair himself.

Finitevus walked into the lab closing the door behind the was standing in the cell in front of Lien-Da. Two stepped to either side out of the way as Finitevus marveled at what he saw. Lien-Da had bruises covering her complete body her suit torn and the scars. She had a black eye and busted lip a few cuts on her face as while she still had that stubborn look.

She could barely stand and Finitevus loved the sight. "At least you didn't kill her…yet." He said as Lien-Da continued to glare at him best of her ability.

"You…will…pay." She said struggling with the words.

"I don't think so Lien-Da. Let's leave her alone for the time being." Finitevus said turning and leaving he wanted to get back to his daughter.

* * *

><p>"Shellia, what's up with you and Flying?" Nini said as everyone had traveled long way away from Finitevus's base.<p>

"Well, I like him." The python replied hissing seductively.

Nini only rolled her eyes, "Nini, leave her alone at least she is more open about her relationship with Flying than you are with you and Bark's relationship." She said making everyone stop especially Bark and Nini look at her in shock.

"Petals!" Nini yelled. "THAT was kept on the down low!" she yelled as everyone looked to them especially Shellia, Nack, Scourge and Fiona.

"Soooo, this is who would make you glow, huh?" Shellia said smirking and folding her arms. "I couldn't figure out who it could have been."

Nack could feel the smirk growing on his face. "Bark? Keeping things from you teammates, huh?" Nack asked looking to the polar who looked to Nini as she looked back to him. They caught everyone off guard when they smirked and Nini pressed her body against his.

"Yep, I have known him a long time." She said as she continued to look at Bark.

"Wait, so you met him before me and Shellia?" Petals asked. She really didn't know this.

Nini looked to them playing in Barks dread like hair. "Since childhood. When I needed someone. He was there. Even if now. We decided to do this relationship thing." She said tickling Barks chin seductively to which he only grinned and growled at her.

"Oh, please don't that do just stop, just stop!" Petals yelled turning to walk away leaving Nini and Bark to laugh.

Fiona and Scourge said nothing and just followed Petals with Nack and Shellia right behind them chuckling away.

Night had fallen and they weren't even close to the Amazon Python settlement and Scourge was getting annoyed "Yo, snake girl how long is it going to take to get to this villagem, city, or what ever the hell it is?" Scourge asked he was pretty annoyed at how long it was taking.

Shellia said nothing everyone stopped noticing that she hadn't said anything. "Shellia?" Petals said as everyone looked back to her. Shellia's upper body was bent over, she was covering her mouth and her eyes were wide.

"Are you alright, girl?" Nini asked walking up beside her. Soon as Petals got there Shellia began to throw up blood and badly.

"Shellia!" Petals yelled as she Nini held her up as she began to fall to the ground. "Bark get her!" Petals yelled making the Polar bear run and pick her up.

"We have to get there now." Nini said as she Bark and Petals started running with Scourge, Fiona and Nack.

"Shellia, how far is it?" Petals asked. They had ran for some time now entering into a forest.

"Stop." She said she slowly climbed off Bark and made her way up to a giant rock and hissed as good as she could.

To everyone's, except Shellia's, surprised the boulder moved to reveal a medium sized hole it was big enough to fit Bark and Nini through. But before anyone could hop down this hole a black female cobra Shellia height and age came out to confront the intruders or tribal member present. She wore a bra like top with no straps as a ring and the middle she were a split skirt, she had long hot pink hair, and blue eyes that made many afraid to approach her, she also had the flame tattoo like Shellia and a cut across her eye.

She hissed before she spoke. "Shellia?" she said

Shellia could barely answer her. "Look we HAVE to see Queen Cobra, Shellia is-" before Petals could finish threw up some more blood but the guard woman jumped back before it got on her.

"Say no more." She said helping the python stand.

"Nini." Petals said as the hedgehog nodded and jumped down the hole.

"Send her!" she yelled from below. The cobra and Petals helped Shellia slide down the hole and Nini caught her.

"May they come?" Petals asked motioning to Scourge and the others.

Scourge pulled Fiona to him holding her by the waist the cobra only looked to them. "Yes, but keep a eye on them Petals especially the boys."

"Don't worry Nile I will." Petals said. "Guys go." She said moving out of the way as Scourge took Fiona in his arms and jumped down to be met by not only Nini, Shellia and other tribal snakes all of different kinds and ages some with legs only because they were hybrids. Then Bark, Nack, Petals, and the guard Cobra known as Nile went in front of them.

There was a fleet of stairs leading down lower and some tribal members were at the stairs looking at the males with interest. Nile hissed threateningly at the others to move which they did but not before some of the older ones hissed back at her.

"Let's hurry." She said as she made her way to the throne room. The doctor was right the place was more lively and woman and girls were everywhere this wasn't some small place it was pretty big and had three entrance ways all a long far away from the others. This place must have been deep because the 'roof' went up beyond the eyes could see and buildings almost touching the 'roof.'

"How you holdin'?" Nini said asked as they made their way to the throne room Shellia nodded.

The gang walked into the building to see many other snakes their all watching them as they walked up to the queen. "Queen Cobra, we have visitors." Nile said moving to the side.

Queen Cobra came into view Nack hid behind Bark, Fiona held on tightly to Scourge while Petals and Nini stood their ground they knew how big she was. "Welcome." The giant Cobra said bowing to them she had on the same thing Nile had on just a different color and she had no hair. She even towered over the other snakes, which some of them were even taller than Bark.

"Queen, Shellia has been hurt pretty badly." Petals explained as the giant snake made her way to them. Shellia began to spit up blood.

The others began to speak and whisper. "What happened?" the queen asked taking Shellia into her arms.

"Finnie was about to be attacked but I…jumped in the way." She said in a weak tone. She should have stayed still like echidna told her too.

The Queen nodded as she took Shellia in her arms. "Nile, take the quest to the quest house."

"She'll be alright?" Nini asked as Queen Cobra went by them to leave.

"I will make sure she is." She said leaving as the other snakes eyed Nack and Bark with interest. Bark and Nack kept close to Petals and Nini. Even some of the preteen girls were as big as Nack.

"Let's go." Nile said hurrying them out. She got them to the guest house very quickly. "Queen Cobra will be back here shortly. Please do not leave this place your life demands on it." Nile said before leaving.

"Thank goodness." Nack said falling down on a couch. He was relieved none of the females tried to take him.

"You got that right." Scourge said still holding Fiona close. He was guessing that is what kept the females away from him and he didn't mind.

"Why does that happen to Shellia?" Fiona asked looking to Nini as she took a sit on Barks lap and Petals took a sit beside Nack, who really wasn't paying attention to much.

"Well, Shellia's uterus is most of the problem." Nini said looking to the fox and playing Barks hair.

"Huh?" Scourge asked a little confused.

"Shellia's uterus is not there or badly damaged not really sure but that is one reason why she doesn't have children even though you would think she has eggs so how would that hurt. Shellia had a child but something went terribly wrong and egg got stuck somewhere but Shellia thought nothing of it till she started having pains and terrible ones." Petals said looking a little sad.

"What happened to the egg?" Fiona asked as Scourge let her take a sit on the couch.

"It busted her tubes but it did more damage than needed I would have removed it but I pretty sure Shellia wants children someday." Everyone turned to see Queen Cobra as came in they all did wonder why the doors were so big. "It damaged her insides badly so getting hit in the stomach as hard as she did will cause her to spit up blood and large amounts if not taken care of immediately." She said hissing unintentionally.

Scourge tried very hard to not imagine Flying having children especially not with Shellia.

"And your venoms heals it?." Fiona said everyone looking to the giant snake who only nodded to her.

"It's doesn't reverse the effects what happened to her but it does help her some what."

"How long will take?" Petals asked walking up to the snake with no fear of her.

Queen smiled and patted the female lynx on the head. "It will only take tonight. There is a hot springs in the back if you all want to wash up I will make sure the girls will bother the men." She said leaving to tend to Shellia.

"Thanks Queen." Petals said closing the door behind the cobra.

"Yes." Nini said jumping off Barks lap. "I am going for the hot springs." She said taking off her shirt while walking out of the room.

"Come on Foxy." Petals said undoing her kimono as she left the room.

"See you guys later." She said tickling Scourge's chin as she left too.

Nini had her swimsuit on and was already in the hot tub by the time Petals climbed in but Fiona was a little reluctant. "What's wrong?" Nini asked looking to the fox.

"I don't have a swimsuit." She said a little embarrassed.

"Here ya go." Petals said tossing a bag to Fiona it had a two piece swimsuit inside.

"Hey thanks." She said walking off to the dressing room.

"Destructix girls look out for each other." Nini said stopping Fiona in her tracks.

"Wait, Destructix Girls?" she asked turning back to the grinning Nini and Petals.

"Yeah." The both said making Fiona smile as she continued her way to the changing room.

She began to change not noticing the person creeping their way inside the dressing room. She had got her pants off when she felt someone pull her by her hips making her jump as the person chuckled and nuzzled her neck.

She narrowed her eyes playfully and smirked. "Scourge, what are you doing?" she asked as she turned to him seeing he was showing those sharp teeth of his.

"What does it look like?" he said as he began to kiss her neck.

It made the fox melt, "Scourge, not in here." she managed to get out.

"Why not?" he asked between kisses.

"Because what if Bark or Nack comes in here or worse Nini or Petals."

He groaned, "Fine." He looked back before picking Fiona up. "There is a room near by." He said making them both smirk.

"Take me away." She teased as he did so speeding to the room and locking the door shut.

"This is well needed." Nini said letting herself slide deeper into the water.

"Your right about that sis." Petals said.

"Move over!" Nini and Petals shielded themselves as Nack hopped into the hot springs making the warm water splash on them.

"Really Nack?" Nini said looking to him with her eyes narrowed.

"What?" he said taking a seat in the warm water as Bark also took his seat. He sat right beside Nini and while Petals was busy fussing with Nack she slide onto his lap.

"What is wrong with you?" the female lynx growled unbraiding her hair again.

"Hey, Petals shut up." He said. Not noticing Nini whisper in Bark's ear making him slowly smirk.

"No, your always doing something stupid like what you just did." She said getting in his face. Bark quietly scooped up Nini.

"Get out of my face!" the weasel yelled death glaring the female lynx. Bark and Nini watched them as Bark slowly climbed out of the water and slowly backed up, back into the guest house.

"Well, stop acting like a ass." She said death glaring just as much.

"I ain't no ass girly." He said the last word as an insult.

Petals back away from him growling. "I believe Nini would agree with me." She said standing and folding her arms, she had on a polka-dot two piece but that was far from Nack's mind.

He could barely stand her matter-of-fact he had dated her before but as you can see that relationship didn't work out too well. "I believe that Bark would agree that you are a little whiny bitch. Right big guy?" he said they both looked to were Bark and Nini were but they weren't there they were alone.

"Where the hell did they go?" they yelled before hearing a door slam shut somewhere in the guest house.

Bark and Nini stood behind bedroom door chuckling away it was so hilarious to them. Nini calmed herself down and pushed Bark again the wall pushing her body onto his with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Now the other thing." She said as their lips closed in closer. "No interruptions this time." She pressed her lips on his as pulled her closer.

The hedgehog pulled away after a while seeing Bark was smirking right along with her. "I have really missed you." She said running her fingers through his dread like hair. Bark grabbed her rear roughly and growled.

She winced joyful. "Oh. I see." She said smiling now they began to back up to the bed till he made her lay down on her back. "Let's not be 'too' rough this time." She cooed as he's smirked turned into a dark grin.

* * *

><p>Finnie had successfully fed everyone but, of course, the fatherly instinct in Finitevus made her go to bed early.<p>

"But-"

"No, buts good night Finite-Na." he said kissing her fore head and leaving the room he gave to her which it really wasn't that far from his own room. Finnie didn't pout she hugged her chao and did what she was told. She closed her eyes ready to be taken off to dream land.

"Finnie." She jumped up to see Bean sneaking inside her room.

"Mean Bean, daddy told me to go to bed." She said as he climbed onto the bed sitting crossed legged in front of her. She was confused when he starting chuckling. Yellow happily flew on top of his head.

"Do you wanna know why the 'red witch' came after us?" he asked. This got her attention, why did Lien-Da come after them.

She nodded and Bean took out the blue diamond shaped jewel making Finnie's eyes widen in sparkle. "This is so pretty." She said as Bean let her hold it. "What is it?"

"It a chaos emerald." Bean whispered. "But you can tell anyone especially the 'red witch'" he said making Finnie nod to him in understanding as she gave it back but was confuse when he didn't take it back.

"Keep it here in your room." He whispered making her smile. Bean know he could trust her with it despite who her dad was.

"Thank you Mean Bean." She squealed but not too loud as she her threw arms around his neck shocking him.

But he then smiled and hugged her back. "Your welcome." He said as she let go. Bean began to quietly climb off the bed and slowly walk to the door.

Finnie didn't want him to leave but she knew he couldn't stay in the room. "Good night, Mean Bean." She said he looked back and waved before he slowly closed the door making sure no one was around he ran to a room a little away from hers closing the door. Finitevus heard the door close and looking back glaring suspiciously but let it pass.

Finitevus walked in to the throne room to see the Destructix lodging around. "What are you all going to do?" he asked taking a seat back in his chair.

"I guess what till Fiona and Scourge come back with our new teammates." Predator said looking like he was about to go to sleep. Flying and Lightning was already there.

"Well, why don't you guys go rest up then." Finitevus said getting up from his seat and going to his room as Simian picked Lightning and Flying and headed to their room.

Finnie woke up she figured it was late since it was really quiet she was still holding the chaos emerald and Yellow. She looked at it and smiled then looked around to find a place to hide it she was happy to see a dresser she slowly climbed out of bed and placed the emerald in the dresser. She left Yellow in bed like she did many times and the chao didn't mind.

She slowly looked outside her room to see the hallways were dark then she heard groaning coming from her dad's lab so she went to investigate but quietly. She slowly walked in and closed the door the groans could be heard louder.

"What do you want now?" This made Finnie jump and began trembling again. "Who is it?"

Finnie ministered some courage and walked into view. "Its me." She said quietly not really coming close to Lien-Da she didn't have too to see her scars. Finnie felt sad her father must of done it before she told him to stop.

"What do you want, little girl?" she rasped her gaze filled with anger and hatred but then confusion when she saw Finnie begin to cry.

"I am sorry." She said wiping her eyes.

"About what?" she looked at the child confused now.

Finnie said nothing but walked out getting some bandages, water and a rag she walked back in the room opening the cell and taking Lien-Da out of her chains.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked as the cherry blossom echidna helped her to the bed in the lab.

"Because everyone deserves help." Finnie said dipping the rag in water and beginning to wash Lien-Da wounds. The older echidna had to think, this was Dr. Finitevus's child no one would ever believe that. Finnie stopped at the wounds Lien-Da flinched on and she softly dabbed them and then put a band-aid on it.

Finnie noticed that she was going to have to wrap Lien-Da's wounds since the band aids weren't really helping. "Um, you have to take your suit off." She said a little low.

Lien-Da nodded a little and with Finnie helps did so leaving her in only a underwear and bra till Finnie could find a something for her to wear. Finnie wasted no time wrapping her wounds making it seem like it was she was mummy, almost anyways.

Finnie was proud of her work but then again she couldn't leave Lien-Da here with no clothes on but a blanket was all she could give her for now since there wasn't any other clothing.

Finnie laid the blanket down on Lien-Da as she watched the child she had to thank her for what she did. Lien-Da looked away from her when doing so, "Thank you."

This made Finnie smile, "Your welcome. I am sorry I couldn't find any clothes for you." She said sheepishly.

This made Lien-Da like laugh a little she was still finding it hard that this was Finitevus's child. She looked back to see Finnie looking at her confused not noticing she still had a smile on her face that made Finnie smile.

"You should smile more your smile is pretty."

Lien-Da was caught completely off-guard by that, "Um…thank you…"

"Finnie."

"Yeah, thank you." Lien-Da felt her face glow red but neither the less Finnie was confused by that too.

"Why are your cheeks red?" she asked making Lien-Da look away. "Are you hot?"

"No." she said still looking away. "Just something you said really don't hear it much."

"Oh, okay my mommy's face used to do that when daddy did something or said something. Where is your mommy?" Finnie asked not understanding the pain in that question.

Lien-Da took in a deep breath that question actually hurt somewhat. "She died a long time ago."

"Oh! I'm sorry." Finnie truly was seeing that it hurt her to ask.

"What about you mom?" Lien-Da asked looking back to her. She saw the little girl looking away and a little sad.

"I don't have one anymore." She said she really didn't want to think about it.

Lien-Da noticed must not have been too long she passed. But Lien-Da still gets upset and sad thinking about her own mother and it's been years.

Finnie unintentionally yawned showing how tired she was. Lien-Da smiled then it fell for one she didn't know why she did it. "Good night Ms…."

"Lien-Da." Finnie smiled despite how tired her eyes looked.

"That is a pretty name." She said walking away but looked back before walking out. "Please be good."

"I guess I can do that." Lien-Da was a little too tired and in pain to do anything extreme right now she still had to get the chaos emerald from that crazy green duck or whichever hooligan had the damn thing. Why did she have to give back to Eggman anyways? She very well keep it for herself and the Dark Egg Legion.

Finnie felt relieve run over her as she watched Lien-Da fall asleep. She turned walking out of the lab and bumped into Predator.

"I'm sorry." She said looking up at him.

The hawk eye-brow raised, why would this little girl be up this late? "What were.." he cut himself seeing Lien-Da sound asleep in the bed Shellia was in. He looked at her bandages and then looked back to a scared Finnie.

"Please don't tell daddy she was really hurt. I had to help her." She begged and looking back to make sure she didn't wake Lien-Da.

Predator really wasn't an expert with children what was he supposed to do. "Um…"

"Please, please, please!" she begged a little louder getting closer to him.

Predator didn't want to give in to a 6 year old but he didn't trust Lien-Da. "Why didn't you put her back in the cell?" he asked folding his arms out of curiosity.

"I don't know." Finnie said feeling a little stupid for not doing that instead but she didn't want to wake up her now.

Predator still thought that he might need to tell Dr. Finitevus. "Please don't tell daddy. He'll be very mad." She begged again she was starting to get to Predator and she knew it.

"…..Fine but I am putting her back in the cell." He said going around Finnie and into the lab quietly.

Finnie didn't want her to sleep in the concert floor but what could she do. She ran to Predator stopping him before he took the blanket off.

He looked to her. "What?" he whispered

"She doesn't have clothes their were tore really bad so I told her to take them off." She whispered making his eye-brow raise again.

Predator let it go and just picked up the mattress carefully laying it in the cell and then leaving closing the cell back, of course.

He sighed knowing that Finnie was still watching and hoping that he wouldn't tell on her. "I won't tell your dad." He whispered turning back to her and seeing her smiling brightly. "But if he ask then I am coming to get you to answer."

Finnie felt scared of that but either way she was happy he wasn't going to tell on her. "Thank you Mr. Predator." She said running out hurry back to bed.

"I'm going to tell you did it." Predator turned back to hearing Lien-Da was actually awake and had heard everything. But she was turned to the wall so he couldn't see her face.

"And you think he will believe you?" he asked with an eye-brow and smirk on his face. He knew she wasn't that stupid.

"I could care less."

Predator only shrugged and walked out he was going to keep his word but he was pretty sure the doctor wouldn't be too mad at his daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, a little sweet moment for Lien-Da suggested by a friend ;). I wonder will Finitevus get upset with his daughter for helping Lien-Da, most likely he won't. ;p <strong>

**Reviews please.**


	7. Chapter 7: Unsettled business

**Chapter 7: Unsettled business.**

**Sorry for the late update. Gotten myself into to jam with my other stories. Silly me, anywho. Enjoy the chapter **

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she left me with your ass." Petals yelled falling on the couch as Nack glared at her and took a seat on a separate one.<p>

He couldn't stand the lynx. "I really wish you would shut the hell up." Petals glared at him.

"No. I will shut the hell up when I good and ready." Nack rolled his eyes.

"Well, you need to right now and not later."

"Nack, how about you shut the hell up it might do you some good." Nack didn't know where his gun went but it was about to be put in her face.

"Oh, what happened? Wish you had your little gun."

Nack got up walked up to her face. "Petals, you better keep quiet."

"Make me!" She yelled kicking him into a wall. She kicked him into the wall so hard that shook the house.

"That's it." He growled.

"Bring it." She said bringing out her metal fan. She made it able to reflect bullets and all because of Nack.

He ran at her catching her off-guard. She expected him to use his gun but he didn't. He head-butted her right into another wall shaking the house with the force he used.

* * *

><p><strong>Bark and Nini<strong>…

Bark stopped feeling the house shake somewhat. It felt like it came from the living. He looked to the sweaty and heavy breathing turquoise hedgehog under him. He was breathing heavy himself but not as heavy as her. She looked to him seeing a worried look on his face.

She smirked and pulled out a gun, Nack's gun. "Don't worry. He won't be shooting her tonight." She giggled as Bark smirked and resumed kissing her.

**Scourge and Fiona…**

Fiona and Scourge could feel the lynx and weasel duking it out in the living. It was quite annoying and it kept shaking the house. Scourge felt he was too busy to bother. Fiona on the other hand,

"Scourge-"

"Ignore it." He said and resumed kissing on her neck. Fiona rolled her eyes and let him continue. She actually didn't care in the beginning, she just didn't want to have to pay for the damage Nack and Petals was causing.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Nack and Petals…<strong>

Nack had actually gotten the lynx pinned to the floor after destroying a few things in the living room.

"Now…shut the hell up." He growled. She took a lot of him to get her pinned down for the fifth time. He had her by the arms and her legs straddled so she really couldn't do much.

"This…is how you shut someone up. Really pathetic." She smirked. He slammed her into floor making her growl and buckled her legs around his hips. But he still had her upper body pinned to the floor.

"Where you going?" He taunted her smirking. She growled and began squeezing. This didn't hurt Nack one bit.

She noticed. "What's wrong you old tactics not working?" he smiled seeing her get angry at his taunts.

"You just wait." She growled the were face to face with each other now. He was grinning and she was frowning.

"Wait for what Petals? Just face it you lost." He said climbing off her and going to walk off somewhere else till she hopped right on his back pinning him to the floor.

"Petals get off of me!" She ignored him.

"You don't like me on your back anymore." She teased pinning his arms in place on his back.

Nack growled. "I don't like you anymore period." Petals rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Why?" she asked leaning down to where her breath was on his neck. "You used to." She whispered in his ear. Nack rolled his eyes and used his tail and knocked her off of him when he felt she didn't have a strong grip on his wrists. He turned on his back but she planted herself on top of him quickly.

"Come on Nack. You remember the good ol' times." She teased making her head hover over his.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't remember any good times." Petals rolled her eyes sitting up and placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm pretty sure you do." She said in deep seductive tone taking his hat and placing it on her head. Nack couldn't stop the smirk forming on his lips. "Ahhh, see." She said leaning down on him. This was one thing, or matter-of-fact the ONLY thing these two loved about their relationship. The 'make-up' part of it.

"What about your new boy toy?" he asked. Petals didn't care to look for the jealously in his voice because she knew it wasn't there. He really didn't care for her in that way anymore.

"That cutie Lightning? He isn't some boy toy." She said growling. "Like I said I'm going to help him. Besides you know all about being betrayed by your own blood."

Nack's smirk fell. He looked away but Petals gently pulled his face gently back to look at her. He only let her plant her lips on his. He slowly let his hands play in her long black hair as they roughly molded their lips together. After what seemed like hours, Petals pulled away breathing heavy but Nack's hand was still in her hair. He had a hand full of it.

"We MAY hate each other right now but doesn't mean we can't use that energy for something…positive." She grinned.

Nack turned pinning her back onto the floor. "I wouldn't mind having a little fun." He said crushing his lips on hers. Petals truly didn't care for the weasel but the other 'fun' they had after arguments was the best thing about him, to her anyways.

* * *

><p>Shellia really wanted to get up and move but she knew that was out of the question. She closed her eyes thinking about Finnie. She loved that girl. She didn't mind that the child was the reason she was lying in this bed. Then Flying came to mind. She wouldn't mind having the frog here for some company. She couldn't stop the smile thinking of the fun they had.<p>

"What's his name?" Shellia opened her eyes to see Queen smirking at her. Queen knew that smirk. The giant Cobra went into a sitting position Shellia usually sits in.

"Flying Frog." She said letting her tongue play somewhat as she said his name.

"Mmm, from the Destructix?" Shellia nodded slowly. She couldn't wait to get better.

Queen giggled. "So, were you drunk or sober?"

Shellia giggled. "Drunk but it was awesome."

"You put him to sleep?"

"Oh yes, I did." Queen began laugh. Shellia loved the fact she could do something like that to a man.

Shellia laughed too but then stopped when her stomach started hurting.

"Where is Finite-Na?" Queen asked finally calming down.

Shellia rolled her eyes. "With her father." Shellia said with still resentment toward him.

Queen was happy for the child but narrowed her eyes at Shellia. "Shellia, are you mad that you won't get to keep Finnie anymore?"

Shellia didn't answer but that was a reason. "That, and the fact he could have done something like save his family instead of going on with his life as the boys and Will-Na lost theirs and Finnie almost lost her own."

Queen sighed. "Shellia, if Will-Na could forgive him I am pretty sure you can."

"That may take some time, Queen." Shellia said. Queen knew that Shellia might not ever forgive him. But she couldn't blame her. He left his family to die at the hands of Eggman and then HE himself was the cause of their capture.

The giant Cobra sighed again. "Well, I would love to sit and talk with you more my dear but you need your rest." She said pecking Shellia on the forehead as if she was a child.

"Really?" She whined wiping her forehead. "When are you going to stop doing that?"

Queen only giggled as she made her way to the door. "When you get bigger than me."

Shellia roll her eyes. "Well, we both know that is never going to happen." Queen only laughed as she walked out.

* * *

><p>Finitevus was awaken by a light tap on his shoulder. He didn't have to ask or look to see who it was.<p>

"Good morning, Finite-Na." Finitevus sighed turning over to look to his child and her chao smiling back at him.

"Good morning, daddy. It's time to get up." She said pulling his arm to make him sit up. Finitevus smirked and listened to her grunt trying to do so. Only Brut could do it without grunting almost without any problem at all by himself.

"Finite-Na…"

"Mmhmm."

"What do you have planned for me that you had to wake me up this early?" He asked. He was never a morning person and Finite-Na knew.

The girl only giggled and dragged her father to the kitchen. She had already gotten his plate of breakfast ready and was making the others plates. Shellia really taught her something. She made sure to tell her father she made his plate and not Bean. But, of course, Finite-Na had to wonder, what was so wrong about that?

Finitevus sighed. _Just like her mother, _He thought. "Finite-Na, you could have waited." He said taking a seat as Finite-Na placed his plate in front of him.

Finite-Na giggled again. Her father was quite funny to her. "Mommy said: daddy MUST get up earlier than everyone else because he is lazy."

Finitevus only sighed. Will-Na always woke him up with her or before even the children. Especially, when she figured out he had a habit of over sleeping.

Finite-Na laughed seeing her father let her win the argument. Finitevus couldn't help but smile as he began to eat his breakfast till he noticed by the corner of his eye. Finite-Na was giving him the 'daddy, I want to ask you something but you may get mad at me' look.

Bean only watched. Finitevus sighed putting the fork back down. "Yes, Finnie. What could it be?"

Finite-Na began to fidget her thumbs. "Um, can I give that lady some breakfast too? She maybe hungry."

_No…you can say it to her… _"…Yes." Finitevus groaned. Finite-Na only hugged him and gave him a sweet little kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you!" She beamed. She ran to the microwave and grabbed a plate out of it already made as if she knew her father couldn't say 'no' to that look. Predator and the others only watched as she ran passed them out of the kitchen.

"Where is your daughter going?" Lightning asked. Finitevus growled.

"She went to give the red witch some breakfast." Bean said. Lightning and the others paid attention to the fact he was cooking THEIR breakfast.

"No, do not worry he isn't the one actually cooking." Finitevus said leaving the room as relieve ran over them. Bean didn't seem hurt at all.

"Ms. Lien-Da, are you awake?" Finnie called as she walked in the cell to find the older female still asleep. She giggled. "Ms. Lien-Da, wake up." She said.

Lien-Da groaned from the constant pain of her body looking the cherry blossom echidna in front of her. "What is it child?"

Finite-Na giggled again. Lien-Da reminded her of her dad on some mornings. "I brought you some breakfast." She said showing the plate to the older female.

Lien-Da sat up and stared at the plate then the child. Did she really ask HER own father could she bring HER some breakfast? "Thank…you." She said as Finite-Na gave her the plate.

The child giggled. "Your welcome." Finite-Na said. She turned to leave but bumped right into her father. She gasped getting Lien-Da to look.

Finitevus looked over to Lien-Da seeing she was bandaged up. Finnie knew she caught. She hanged her head.

"I'm sorry." She said getting both adults attention.

"For what?" Finitevus asked kneeling down and picking her head up to look to him.

Finite-Na really didn't know why she was sorry but she always said it when she did something that she knew would or might make her parents mad.

Finitevus once again sighed. "There is no need to apology Finite-Na. Now, go eat breakfast." Finite-Na looked to her father seeing he wasn't looking at her but at Lien-Da or more like glaring at her to which she glared back.

"Are you mad at me?" Finitevus looked back to her and smiled. "No now, go." Finite-Na smiled and ran off. Finitevus waited till she was completely out of ear shot to speak.

"I hope your not using my daughter, Lien-Da. For if so, your life depends on it." He growled as her. Lien-Da only rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe she is even your kid." Finitevus only narrowed his eyes at her.

"Lien-Da eat your breakfast and shut up." He said leaving. As he was going out the door he heard Lien-Da's communicator dread go off.

"Dr. Finitevus." He walked up to it knowing who was talking.

"Well, Doctor Eggman, It nice to speak with you again." Finitevus said. He thought he had completely broken it. He guessed not. But, what did the infamous doctor what with him, now? Why would he want Lien-Da back at all?

"Oh oh oh. Well, it is very nice it seems. I believe you have someone of alliance with me. You are also harboring someone(s) that have something very important to me."

Finitevus chuckled. "And what may that be?"

"Now, Doctor do not play games with me." Finitevus only raised an eye-brow. "I do not want to put your precious child in danger because of your negligence do you?" Finitevus do not reply. Lien-Da could tell he had a look of anger planted on his face.

"You aren't that stupid to challenge me doctor." Finitevus said. No reply so he continued. "I do not know what item you speak of but if you come near my child you will regret it." He said smashed the rest of the communicator rendering it completely useless and non-repairable.

He looked to Lien-Da. "What is it he was speaking about, Lien-Da?" She swallowed the bit of food she was eating in her mouth. "Well?"

"The chaos emerald he had obtained."

Finitevus walked a little closer to her. "And is that what you came after my child and that group for?" Lien-Da didn't reply in anyway.

"That duck and his friends have it." Lien-Da said. She kinda freaked out seeing Finitevus smiled about this. "What are you smiling about?"

"Who would have thought to bring a chaos emerald into my hands?" He chuckled. Lien-Da glared. She had to get the emerald back before Finitevus got his hands on it.

* * *

><p>Bark felt someone nuzzling against his cheek. He smirked and growled. "Don't growl at me wake up." He heard Nini say. He rolled his eyes but did what she said. She got off him so he could get up.<p>

Bark yawned making Nini giggle at him. She placed her head on his shoulder. "Good morning big guy." She said pulling his face to look at her. She kissed him on the lips before getting off the bed. He noticed she had washed herself and her clothes before he even woke up.

"Go wash up. The girls and I have already done it." She said winking at him before she left the room. Bark only shook his head as he got up and walked out to take a shower.

Nini walked into the, now cleaned, living room. She looked to see Petals smiling and playing in her hair. The hedgehog knew that smile. Fiona couldn't understand why the lynx was smiling so brightly but then again Fiona was smiling kinda brightly herself.

"Have fun with Nack last night?" Petals looked up to see Nini standing in front of her. Fiona walked over a little confused.

"What do you mean by that?" The red vixen asked.

"She knows." Nini said folding her arms. Fiona got on quick.

"Really? You and Nack-"

"It was a LONG time ago." Petals said

"As in an year ago." Nini said.

"Wow, I never knew Nack was dating anyone." Fiona said. Petals shrugged.

"Our relationship wasn't really smooth." She said getting up.

"Well, the boys are going to be a while. Wanna go check on Shellia?" Nini said walking over to the door.

"Sure." Petals and Fiona said walking over to the door with her.

"Where are you guys going?" Scourge asked just having gotten done with washing himself and his things.

"We're going to go check on Shellia, wanna come?" Fiona asked.

"Naw, I'll hang out here." Fiona, Petals, and Nini understood why.

"Okay." Fiona said leaving with Nini and Petals.

The city wasn't really boosting with life in the day time like the night hours. There were some little girls out playing. The adults were out doing what needed to be done. Other than that nothing really went on in the little reptile populated community.

"Hey Nini and Petals." The girls looked to see a little orange and white boa, with red hair and blue eyes make her way to them smiling. She looked at least six years old and was wearing a dress that covered her upper body to the point where she stood.

"Hey, Eclipse." Nini and Petals said when the little girl known as, Eclipse, stopped in front of them.

"Who is your friend and are you guys going to see Aunt Shellia?" She asked.

"This is Fiona Fox and yes, wanna come?" Nini said as Fiona only nodded to the child. She was quite tall for a six-year-old.

"Sure!" She beamed as they continued their way to the throne room.

"So, Ms. Fiona how did you meet Nini and Petals?" Fiona only shrugged.

"A friend introduced us."

"You mean Mr. Finitevus?" Fiona was impressed this child was not slow at all.

"Yep, your pretty smart." The child giggled.

"Thank you. Hey, Nini do you think Shellia will let me come with her to see Finnie?" Nini giggled.

"I guess you will have to ask her."

"Okay! Nini, mom never came home." Eclipse said getting the hedgehog sighed as she pulled the child close to her.

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked.

"Almost over a year ago Eclipse's mother left for a mission to give Eclipse a little sister but it seems she never came back." Petals said seeming a little sad about it herself.

"Don't worry grandma has been taking care of me." Eclipse said. This made the older females smile. "She believes momma was probably compared by that stupid eggman thing."

"Your grandmother." Nini giggled. Fiona and Petals couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you tell her where you were going?" Petals asked once she calmed down. She didn't want the child to get in trouble like last time.

"Yes, I told her since Aunt Shellia is going to back home today I was going with her and she will bring me back." Petals and Nini giggled. The rest of the way they talked about mostly nothing just catching up on things. Fiona found out the girls here aren't really required to have children but they choose to. They required to train in fighting, cooking, cleaning and other basic things of living.

"Momma Queen!" Eclipse song busting through the doors with strength close to Nini and Bark. Fiona was a bit awestruck by that.

Queen made her way through the curtains behind the throne and stopped in front of the girls. "Ready to see Shellia?"

"Oh yeah!" Eclipse said giggling. Nini, Petals and Fiona giggled at her.

"Alright then let's go." Queen said.

Shellia jumped out of bed ready to go. "Damn, I feel good!" Her tribe sisters laughed at her.

"Wow Shellia you ready to get back to that man already?" One said.

"Hell, yeah." Shellia said making the other laugh.

"What about the ones you brought over?" Another asked.

"Yeah. Why didn't you introduce us to them." A third put in. Shellia rolled her jade orbs.

"Because you bitches know why." She hissed at them. They only hissed back. "You know what you have been taught and I don't think the girls would like you touching all on their men." She said pointing her finger at them all. The females only rolled their own eyes and hissed at her.

"Stop your fighting girls." They stopped as Queen, Nini, Petals, Fiona, and Eclipse walked in. "Leave please." They gave one last hiss at Shellia before leaving.

"Good morning girls." Shellia beamed. Nini, Petals and Fiona couldn't help but laugh at the tribe sisters.

"I believe I gave you too much venom." Queen giggled as the girls surrounded her.

"No, you gave her just enough." Nini said.

"Beside she is going to use that energy on Flying anyways." Petals said making Shellia smirk at her.

"Auntie Shellia." Eclipse song to get her attention.

"What girl?" Shellia said ruffling up her hair.

"Can I go with you to see Finnie?" She asked. Shellia made an 'in thought' look.

"I guess so." She said nodding and making the child jump with excitement.

"I think I will go with you." Everyone looked to the giant female cobra.

"You want to see Finitevus, huh?" Fiona said making the girls giggle.

"Sure I guess I could visit him too but I really want to see little Finnie." Queen said giggle somewhat. "When will you be leaving?"

"When the boys are done." Nini said.

"Okay, me and Eclipse will be waiting." Queen said leaving as Eclipse left with her.

"So, the venom did the job." Fiona said. She couldn't wait to leave here and get back. It was fun being here though but Scourge was in constant danger being here.

"You damn right." Shellia said making the girl laugh.

"Shellia, when you and the others girls hiss at each other, are you arguing, threatening what are you guys doing?" Fiona asked.

"Most likely threatening or arguing." Shellia said. The girls heard a hiss come from outside the room to which Shellia hissed right back.

"Come on let's go see if them boys are ready so we can get the hell outta here." Shellia said as they heard another hiss. "HISS AGAIN!" nothing happened.

"Let's go." Fiona said as they walked out. She couldn't hold her laughter any longer than what she was. Nini and Petals weren't holding it at all.

Bark sat on the couch having locked every door and window in the building.

"Are you sure their not going to bother us while the girls are gone?" Nack said. He got nervous about being around here. Especially knowing the what the tribe females were like.

"I'm sure. Now, shut the hell up!" Scourge yelled. Scourge was already having a hard time trying to keep himself calm. Nack rolled his eyes at him. Bark chuckled.

"Bark, the next time Nini touches my gun I will shoot her damn hands off." Nack said getting narrowed eyes from Bark.

"I would love to see you try home boy." Nini said popping her gum.

"About damn time you guys got back here." Nack said as he, Bark and Scourge walked over to them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go Queen is waiting for us." Petals said. Nack was about to reach for his gun till Shellia hissed threateningly. Bark, Nack and Scourge kept close to the girls. Shellia had to hiss threateningly at sometimes on the way to the entrance/exit of the city.

They finally arrived at the entrance seeing Queen and Eclipse there waving at them.

"Wait, why is she coming?" Scourge asked as they left.

"Well, babe she wants to see Finnie and Doc. Finitevus." Fiona said.

"Okay." Scourge said. He didn't and wasn't about to question was that a good thing or a bad thing. They all stopped in front of Queen, Nile and Eclipse, of course, Queen towered over everyone.

Scourge and Nack stared at the child. "How old are you?" Scourge asked.

Eclipse giggled. "6." She said. Scourge mentally slapped himself from being surprised. They weren't called the Amazon Pythons for nothing.

"Well, you guys ready?" Queen asked getting a nod from everyone. "Let's go children. Keep things in order Nile." Nile nodded as everyone left.

"Be safe." She said.

Scourge looked up to Queen. "How are you getting out?"

Queen giggled. "I will see you outside dear." She said patting Scourge head before burrowing underground

"That is how she is getting outside." Shellia said. She made her way onto a platform in entrance of the hole they used earlier. "Okay, guys come on." Everyone looked to each other except for Nini, Petals, and Eclipse. The little boa ran right onto the platform Shellia was standing on as the hedgehog and lynx walked over to it.

"Come on guys." Eclipse said. Scourge, Fiona, Nack, and Bark shrugged and walked on to the platform.

"Press the button." Shellia told Eclipse to which she giggled.

"Wha-" Eclipse pressed the button and platform pushed them up to the surface in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa." Nack said. Eclipse only giggled.

"I love doing that." She beamed looking to Queen. The giant cobra was looking to the horizon. She saw something but she didn't know what it was. Eclipse shielded her eyes to see also. Little dots were going to the direction they were heading. They were almost out of eye sight.

"What's that?" Eclipse asked pointing to it and making the others look to it.

"I don't know but let us hurry." Queen said as the other nodded and made their way back to the base.

Fiona had a funny feeling that she knew what it was or who it was for that matter.

* * *

><p><strong>Eggman just threatened the most baddest echidna scientist known to mobian kind and Dr. Spooky Van Evil didn't seem to take it too lightly. Will the two scientist join forces or will intellegect brains go to battle? I guess I will let you readers decided.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Big Mistake

**Chapter 8: Big mistake.**

**I am sorry for ANY mistakes. I really wanted to get this up because people have been waiting for this to be updated and I didn't want them to wait ANY longer. **

* * *

><p>Lien-Da couldn't even eat her food the smirk Finitevus was giving her was…well to say the least freaking her out.<p>

"What are you staring at!" She finally yelled. It was getting on her last nerve.

Finitevus chuckled. "I knew there was a reason you came after that duck and his friends." Lien-Da glared at him.

"Yeah, well good for you." Finitevus' smirk fell and he glared at her.

"Your lucky I don't like breaking my daughter's promises. Or your neck wouldn't be so lucky." Lien-Da only rolled her eyes and continued to eat her breakfast.

Finitevus began to pace back and forth. He knew Eggman kept his word but that was the least of his problems. Finding the chaos emerald was his mission right now.

Bean heard everything. His mind began to panic what if Finnie told her father where the emerald was? But she wouldn't break their promise would she?

* * *

><p>Flying was having the time of his life trying to catch Finnie's chao, Yellow. And so were the others. The chao of course was enjoying it herself. She was even giggling. Why was he doing this to the precious being you may ask? Well, she kept boring his plate of food.<p>

Finnie giggled as Yellow dodged another tongue attack. "Yellow, leave him alone." Finnie jumped up catching the chao before Flying's tongue did.

"Thank you, Finnie. I was starting to get a little annoyed." Predator said. Finnie only giggled.

"Yellow, does that to Aunt Shellia too."

"Oh. And what does she do?" Lightning asked. Mostly out of curiosity.

"Hisses at her."

Everything was silent for a while. Finnie began to get scared. Her father hadn't come back from talking to Lien-Da. Her father seemed pretty upset with the female echidna.

"I will be right back." Finnie said getting up from her chair and walking out the kitchen.

Once out the kitchen she rushed back to the lab to find Bean sitting there staring blankly. "Um, Bean?"

The duck looked to her smiling as if nothing was wrong. "Hey, Finnie-Nini."

Finnie couldn't help but giggle at him. "Hey Mean Bean. What are you doing?"

"Oh. Nothing. Hey! Remember the promise we made last night?"

"Mmmhmm." She said nodding.

"Good. We don't need your dad finding out about the emerald. Kay'?" Finnie nodded again making Bean's smile grow bigger.

"Alright, let's go eat breakfast!" Bean grabbed her hand and back to the kitchen they both went.

Sadly, Finitevus heard everything. He was grinning, showing his sharp white teeth with pride.

"Good girl Finite-Na." He whispered to himself and then going into a chuckle.

Finitevus opened the door to Finnie was breathing hard. She had to run back to the door having remembered she wanted to check on Lien-Da.

"Hey, daddy." Finitevus smiled.

"Hello, Finite-Na. What is it?" Finnie looked down for a minute.

"Well, you were taking very long and…"

"You were afraid I was hurting Ms. Lien-Da." Finnie nodded.

Finitevus chuckled. "Well, I wasn't hurting her Finite-Na. I only talked with her." He sneaked a quick side glance at her.

Finnie sighed in relieve. "Okay. But, um, she needs something to wear." Finitevus' smile turned from fatherly to mischievous. The only thing he could really think of was…a dress. He knew all to well Lien-Da didn't wear dresses. She hated them.

"Finite-Na.."

"Mmhmm."

"Do you happen to have one of your mother's dresses?" Finnie went into a thinking look. Then smiled. Lien-Da could only think. _He wouldn't…._

"Yep, Aunt Shellia packed some." Lien-Da dropped her fork. _HE WOULD!_

Finitevus knew that Lien-Da was about to have an out-burst so he closed the lab door very quickly.

"Finite-Na, go get a dress for Ms. Lien-Da and hand it to her, please." Finnie smiled. She was happy her father was trying to help out someone. That was the father she knew.

"Okay!" She ran out do so. Finitevus quickly went to her room while she was busy. He looked into the room that only contained a bed and a dresser. He was going to need to change that. Finnie had a better room than this…WAY better. But right now, he had to deal with the real matter at hand.

He, very quietly, searched under the bed, under the shirts then the dresser.

Finnie ran back out with a yellow dress. It wasn't too long and it was more like a tight sun dress. One her mother would wear out with her father. Finnie looked around and noticed her room door was open. She gasped and got very nervous but decided she would leave it alone. She could hope that her father wouldn't find the her 'gift'.

She walked into the lab to see Lien-Da had finished her meal and was just sitting with her eyes closed. Finnie was afraid to go up to her. Lien-Da had a serious frown on her face.

"Um…."

Lien-Da opened her eyes to see the dress Finnie was holding. The child echidna was holding the dress mighty close to herself. Lien-Da could see clearly that this dress was VERY special to her.

"Yes…"

"I got you a dress." Finnie held it up for Lien-Da to see. Lien-Da looked over the dress. She couldn't help but think maybe it wasn't too hideous. It looked beautiful actually. To Lien-Da, it showed that Finnie's mother had a great fashion sense.

"This was my mom's favorite dress." Lien-Da could see the pain in the child's eyes. Lien-Da sighed and stood up.

Finnie hugged the dress tightly. Lien-Da could see that she was holding back tears. This dress was really important to the child.

"P-p-please don't mess it up Ms. Lien-Da."

Lien-Da sighed again and gently pulled the dress from Finnie and began putting it on. Finnie wiped her eyes and looked over Lien-Da. The dress fit her perfectly. If the child didn't know any better she would have thought her mother was standing right in front of her.

"That's looks beautiful on you Lien-Da." Lien-Da couldn't stop the smile forming on her face.

"Thank you, Finite-Na." Finnie smiled but then her smile fell. She knew she forgot something.

"I will be right back." She ran out and went into her room but her father wasn't there…and neither was the emerald. She looked out her window seeing a familiar set of ships.

* * *

><p>"BARK!" Bean yelled. He ran towards him but stopped after seeing Queen Cobra. Of course, she loves when others react that way.<p>

Nack and Bark couldn't help but snicker as they walked over to him.

"Guys, what is that?"

Nack laughed. "A queen."

"Well, well, well. Queen Cobra." Finitevus bowed. "It is an honor to get such a visit." Queen hissed kindly.

"It is nice to also see you as well Dr. Finitevus…you have made…quite a change." Finitevus chuckled.

"Yes, quite." Eclipse noticed Shellia rolled her eyes.

Scourge and Fiona walked up to the Destructix. "Well, how were things here?" Fiona asked. She noticed Flying was eyeing Yellow and then most of the time looking to Shellia.

"Not much. What about you two?" Predator asked.

"Just know, that the cobra settlement is to be left alone when we take this world over." Scourge said.

"Why ya scared?" Nini asked walking up to them with Petals. Scourge growled.

"No…" Petals and Nini giggled while Fiona only narrowed her eyes at the side.

Finnie ran into the lab seeing Lien-Da was still standing there but kinda leaning on the wall on her side in thought.

"Ms. Lien-Da, we have to go." Lien-Da looked to Finnie as she opened the cell door. Finnie ran in and took Lien-Da's hand.

"Please, we can't waste time." Lien-Da couldn't get another word out. Finnie dashed right out of the room. She ran right outside getting looks from everyone, especially her father.

Eclipse smiled not understanding the situation. "Hey, Finnie!" Finnie smiled back at her.

"Hey, Eclipse!" Eclipse 'ran' over giving her friend a hug.

"Finite-Na…" Finnie flinched somewhat but looked to her father. "Why?"

"I had too those ships-" Before anyone knew it missiles were being shot at them. Finnie could only scream as Lien-Da used her body to shield her and Eclipse. Finitevus tried his best to get to her but a shot from the missiles blocked his way and knocked him back. The blast was close enough to almost knock the albino echidna out completely.

"What the hell!" Shellia yelled. She shot fire back at the ship destroying one of them.

Queen shot a beam at them from her mouth destroying at least 5 of them. She swirled around Scourge, Fiona, Nini, Petals and the Destructix shielding them.

"DADDY!" Finitevus came back too immediately. He and Shellia ran to over the spot they were last seen immediately but neither she, Eclipse or Lien-Da was there.

Finitevus has felt failure and pain before but hasn't felt both put together in a long time. Especially not physically and emotionally. He just failed the greatest mission of all….

Protect his daughter.

"Dammit!" Shellia yelled. "I WILL BE MO-"

"Shellia…" Shellia stopped and began screaming fire, literally. Everyone but Queen had to duck from fire. Sadly, Bean didn't do that in time. Nini licked her index finger and thumb putting out the tiny fire on top of Beans head.

Bean looked up at her. "What you do that for?"

"…..Nothing." Queen Cobra only shook her head and looked to Finitevus as well as everyone else but Shellia, who was busy shooting fire into the air out of anger.

Finitevus had fell to his knees. How could he have failed one important mission? The most important mission of all.

Queen made her way to him. "Finitevus…" She was about to place her hand on his back but stopped and began to back her hand away when she saw the black energy glowing around him.

Shellia immediately stopped seeing this. "Queen…" She didn't have to warn her. Queen was already backing away from him.

Finitevus stood up and stomped back inside. Everyone looked to one another before quietly following.

"Yo, Doc. What the hell was that about?" Scourge asked. His question was answered when Finitevus placed the Chaos Emerald on the table.

Bark and Nack looked to Bean as he began to sweat. "YOU IDIOT!" Nack grabbed Bean by the scoff. "WHY WOULD YOU GIVE THE EMERALD TO HIM?"

"He didn't…"

"He's right. I gave the emerald to Finnie-Nini." Nack dropped Bean and gave himself a face palm as Bark only shook his head.

"Okay, so why did that mustached fat-ass take her?" Shellia asked. Scourge couldn't help but laugh at this making Fiona sigh.

"He wants his emerald. Some idiots were sent on a mission to steal it from him." Everyone looked to Team Hooligan.

"Hey, we got a good pay for that." Nack said in defense. Finitevus glared at him. Even Bark was intimidated by the glare.

"Who was that woman with her?" Queen asked.

"No, better yet, why in the hell was she wearing Will-Na's favorite dress?" Shellia asked.

Finitevus noticed that, matter-of-fact, that was the thing that caught his attention first. "Finite-Na, wanted to give her something to wear. And she is Lien-Da. Leader of the Dark Egg Legion."

Queen nodded while Shellia growled but she couldn't be entirely mad.

"Well, while we are sitting here we could be thinking of a way to get Finnie back!"

"Patience Shellia."

"Patience my ass." Shellia argued leaving the room. Scourge and the other Destructix pushed Flying to follow her, which he did gladly.

Finitevus turned back to the table.

"Well, Doc. What are you going to do?"

…..

"If it's a war he wants then it is a war he will get."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh O.O<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Plans and Motives Part 1

**Chapter 9: Plans and Motives**

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for the VERY late update. Like I said before in my other story I have been quite busy lately and not able to get on here as much as I would like to but here is something for you guys. Hey by the way, I have the sequel to Enemies for Life, _Revelation and Revenge. _If you like Enemies for Life you I'm sure you will enjoy this one. OH! Sorry for ANY mistakes I'm pretty sure there are some in there. **

* * *

><p>Finnie didn't remember a time she cried so much and felt so hurt and betrayed. Not by her father no… As soon as she, Eclipse and Lien-Da was teleported to the main ship of the fleet, she and Eclipse were immediately locked up. But Lien-Da wasn't which meant that Lien-Da was on the bad guys' side. Finnie thought she was her friend.<p>

Eclipse held Finnie as she continued to sob. For the first few hours Finnie cried for her father then she just stopped yelling and cried silently in her hands. Eclipse was afraid the child had lost hope that her father would come. The only person she blamed was Lien-Da and the fat man she heard the people on the ship call, Eggman. She had heard of the fat scientist that attacked and killed Mobians.

Eclipse looked to the camera in the corner of her and Finnie's cell. She glared hoping matter-of-fact knowing they were watching her. She hissed showing her sharp fangs letting the poison seep, she then spit covering the lenses.

"I can't wait for every last one of them to taste my poison…"

* * *

><p>Lien-Da sighed, a sad sigh as Eggman laughed his belly off at the gesture. She didn't know why but she felt guilty than she should have felt. She wasn't supposed to get close to the girl. She was just using the little girl to get back at Finitevus and then get the emerald back was her main objective but that didn't work out. She had gotten close to the child and now the guilt was eating at her.<p>

"Finitevus had a daughter. That is most amazing." Snively said chuckling.

Eggman slapped his hands on a particular button cleaning off the security lens and making Eclipse growl harder.

"I always thought the echidna was completely heartless from day one!" Eggman yelled calming down from his laughter. "But this… This will make him work for me. I'm pretty sure he'll anything for his precious little girl. Correct, Lien-Da?"

Lien-Da looked at him, erasing all emotion from her face. "Correct, Doctor."

Eggman scoffed and turned back to the camera. "I wonder if she knows what her daddy did… I also wonder if she knew how would she feel about her daddy…"

Lien-Da immediately looked up. "She already knows." She lied.

Eggman turned around looking to her. She knew he didn't believe her…for now.

"Is that so?"

Lien-Da nodded. "She overheard me taunting him about it. She believed it, I'm sure. She was afraid him but he reassured her some how."

Eggman rubbed his mustache. "Nice try but that didn't get the emerald back."

Lien-Da hung her head happy that he had believed her. She looked up again seeing he was still watching the two children. "What will you do with her doctor?"

Eggman hummed. "Well… There really is no use for her unless she knows some of her dad's secrets and powers but then again I doubt he would tell her such things, making her useless and a waste of my space." He turned around in the chair and got up leaving the central control on a elevator with Snively following behind him.

"Find something to with her and her friend or I will do away with her." He turned around saying before the elevator closed. As it began to move he stared glaring. "Snively…"

"Um, yes Uncle."

"Do you believe Lien-Da has gotten fond of that little girl?"

"Why, I do believe so." Snively replied smirking.

Eggman smirked along with him. "Hmmm… Maybe we can use that." He said chuckling lowly as he climbed off the elevator with Snively.

* * *

><p>Lien-Da walked back to her quarters. She didn't want to face the child at all but she knew if she didn't Eggman would do something with her. If not use her against Finitevus. She also knew deep down he didn't believe her story about Finnie knowing about her dad's history, the evil part of it anyway.<p>

She sighed again before leaving and going to the holding cafeteria. She got Finnie and Eclipse's food telling the eggbots on portal that she could handle watching the girls and that left her all alone. Night time had fallen by this time and she knew Finnie had probably cried herself to sleep and if she didn't, she surely wasn't hungry.

She took a deep breathe. She had never been this nervous nor truly guilty in her life. Not even after killing her father did she feel this guilty. She walked into sight of the girls noticing only Finnie was awake. Her head resting on her knees as Eclipse slept silently beside her.

Lien-Da took another deep breathe, saying softly, "Finnie…"

"Go away." She said lowly.

Lien-Da could hear the hoarse sound in her voice for all the yelling and crying she had done.

"Finnie I brought you and your friend something to eat."

"I'm not hungry. I just want my daddy."

Lien-Da heart could have broken in two hearing the girl go into to tears once again. She cried loud enough to awake Eclipse, who immediately wrapped around her like some type of shield away from Lien-Da.

Eclipse hissed at her, glaring. "What are you doing here?! Haven't you done enough!?"

Lien-Da glared at the child. "I haven't done anything." She said, then again, even she knew otherwise.

"Yes you have! It's your fault we're here in the first place!"

Lien-Da growled. She wasn't up for being belittled by a child. "Listen! If you can't get along with me Eggman is going to do away with you and who knows what he might try. So it's either listen to me or your going to deal with him!"

Eclipse calmed down enough to listen. "What is it?"

Lien-Da sighed relieved that she didn't have to get verbally violent with a 6 year old. "Look, I know this my fault but I can't really do much. If Eggman even thinks I'm attached to Finnie he will use her against me and do away with you. I don't want that. Like I said before, I'm sorry Finnie. I didn't want to take you from your dad and if I could I would take you back to him-"

"Why can't you?" Eclipse said making Finnie look up at Lien-Da hopeful. Her little face wet with tears.

Lien-Da did her best not to growl. "Listen, I have dealt with Eggman a lot longer than you have ever known him. He has eyes and ears everywhere on this place."

Eclipse wrapped from around Finnie seeing as she wanted to get up. She did so turning back to Lien-Da. "But you talking to us now, wouldn't he be listening and wouldn't get in trouble if he was."

Lien-Da sighed. "I'll take my chances." Lien-Da noticed Finnie had walked up close enough to touch her. Lien-Da crouched down placing the food trays inside and taking Finnie's hands.

Finnie's looked to her, eyes puffy and red tears still streaming down. Eclipse had made her way behind her placing both her hands on her either shoulder.

Lien-Da smiled to her saying, "Finnie I'm going to do everything I can to make sure nothing happens to you."

Finnie nodded sadly before looking to her again. "Will my daddy come for me?"

Lien-Da smile grew bigger. "Yep and he is going to come with a wrath not even I have seen."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but at least I gave you guys something! Right! Right?... <strong>

**Well R&R **


End file.
